Naruto: From Promises To Wishes
by Sailor Saba
Summary: During a battle, Naruto is now on the brink of death, due to overstress. To save his life, Sakura wishes upon a mysterious jewel. But, wishes don't go without consequences, when they both realize they are in danger of losing their souls for good. *Takes place three years after the Fourth Shinobi War* Pairing: NaruSaku *Final Chapter up!*
1. Conditions and Confusion

_ Naruto was in a infirmary bed, trying as hard as he could to catch his breath. __**"This isn't good!"**_ _the doctor said, __**"Naruto's pulse is fading!" "Naruto, hang in there!" **__Kiba said. _

_ There's was a fight outside as Hinata, Ten Ten, Rock Lee, and Kakashi were holding their own, while Sakura on her knees, holding something in her hands. Hinata was pushed back instantly, being knocked down, forcing Sakura to intervene. __**"It's now or never..."**__ she breathed. __**'Naruto...after all of the promises you made for me... This is my promise I make to you...'**_

_**"Sakura, don't do it!"**_ _Hinata shouted, pleading to her._

_**"Naruto... I Wish..."**_

* * *

_**Naruto: From Promises To Wishes**_

_Chapter 1 - Conditions &amp; Confusion_

_**[Three Years After The Fourth Shinobi War]**_

_**[Two Days Earlier...]**_

It was an early morning in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The sun shined brightly over the Hokage Monument as people were going about their daily business. At the Training Grounds, the village's hero, Naruto Uzumaki, was training his favorite student, Konohamaru.

Konohamaru Sarutobi was struggling under the weight of his training; he had summoned Shadow Clones to help him out as his teacher and best friend, Naruto, and one of his teammates, Moegi, were watching. "Konohamaru!" Naruto said, "Don't stress too much! Let your Shadow Clones do the work for you!" The young Sarutobi tried to relax as one of his replicas was stabilizing the jutsu created in his hand. The other was adding more chakra to it. Continuing to struggle, Konohamaru lost focus a minute later and the technique blew up on him. Naruto and Moegi covered themselves until the dust settled.

"Konohamaru!" Moegi said running towards him, "Are you okay?" "Other than my pride," Konohamaru said, sitting up, "I'm just fine. Damn it! Why can't it go right!?" "I told you not to stress too much!" Naruto said, walking up, "That's what your Shadow Clones are for." He, then, walked in front of his two students and performed a handsign. _**"Shadow Clone Jutsu! (Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!)"**_ he shouted, creating to replicas. Holding out his right hand, the clones followed suit and created a _Wind Style: Rasengan_.

"If you let the clones relieve your stress," he began, "then it won't be so bad once you get the hang of it!" He then fired it against a tree, which fissured the wind making the bushed behind it blow. "Amazing!" Moegi said. "Well, that should do it for today's training," Naruto informed. "What?!" Konohamaru whined, "Over already? It's only been three hours!"

"Well," Naruto began, "it would have been a little longer. But, ever since _**Kakashi-sensei **_and _**Grandma Tsunade **_put me on a long-term rehabilitation at the Hospital, my free time has been cut short." "Is it about your prosthetic arm?" Moegi asked. "No, it's not that!" Naruto chuckled, "They're just doing daily routine check-up, so we'll have to pick up on training another time. I'll see you later!"

As Konohamaru and Moegi waved bye to their teacher, Moegi had a worried look on her face. "Hey, Konohamaru," she began, "Have you noticed something strange about Naruto?" "Not in the usual sense," Konohamaru replied, standing up, "Why?" "Well, he has been a little slower that usual; especially when it come down to our warm-up earlier..."

* * *

At the Hokage's Office, Kakashi was staring out the window when a knock came at the door. "Come in," he said. Opening the door, Yamato and Shikamaru entered the room. "You wanted to see us, Kakashi?" Yamato asked. "How are the reports?" "It a bit of a drag," Shikamaru said, "but it's also quite interesting. It seems that there have been a big number of bandits that have been attacking local villages lately." "We're talking at least 28 parties in the last two months," Yamato answered. Kakashi took a deep breath and said, "They've been coming out of the woodwork ever since word got that we executed _**Orochimaru**_ for mass treason."

"Luckily," Shikamaru began, "Sasuke's old team, _**Team Hawk, **_decided to forego execution and join the ANBU Black Ops." "Speaking of Sasuke," Kakashi replied, "No one has heard a hide nor hair of him, since he went on his road of redemption." "What about Naruto?" Yamato asked, "He's been keeping himself busy as of late." "Yeah," Shikamaru replied, "He's so busy, it making my head spin!"

After about an hour in the Hospital, Naruto walked home. "Those long-term treatments are helping," he said to himself, grabbing his left arm, "Yet, why is my left keep shaking?"

_**(Flashback)**_

Naruto was putting back on his shirt as he was talking to the doctor. "So, Doc?" he asked, "Give it to me straight. I can take it..." "Maybe you can," the doctor said, "But, your body can't... The long-term treatment of medicine have been able to subside the stress on your body, but gradually, it's losing its effect."

"What about stronger doses?" Naruto asked. "I have considered that, but unless I get the OK from Lord Hokage, my hands are tied. Which means, Naruto, the diagnostics show that your body is becoming brittle, every time you exert yourself. I'm just amazed that it didn't shut down by now..." "That's because, Doc..." Naruto began, getting himself off the table, "I'm not an ordinary ninja. Just keep this between us, Doc. I don't want any of my friends worrying themselves sick over me."

"As you wish," the doctor said, as Naruto was leaving, "I'll keep diagnostics under the strictest confidence. But, be warned; your body can take at least one or two bursts, then it will really start to shut down..."

_**(End Flashback)**_

_'Maybe I should take the Doc's advice, go home, and rest...'_ Naruto thought.

_"Hey, Naruto..."_ a voice said. Naruto looked up and saw Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka, walking together. "Sakura! Ino!" he said, "How's it going? Where are you two headed off to?" "We're going shopping," Ino replied, "They have this really BIG sale today!" "Shopping again? Isn't this like your third time month? If there's a Konoha Fashion Show soon, keep me out of it!" After speaking, Naruto turned his attention towards Sakura, who was diverting her away from him. "Hey, Sakura..." "Hi, Naruto..." Sakura replied, continuing to divert her eyes, "How are you feeling?" "Oh, that reminds me!" Ino shouted out, "If you're not doing anything later, Naruto, how about you hang out with us today?" "I'd appreciate that, Ino, but I just got back from my check-up at the Hospital. The Doctor wants me to take it easy for today, so I'm headed home to rest."

Naruto started to walk past the girls as he said, "See you later." Sakura secretly waved bye to him as Ino caught a glimpse. "Nice going!" Ino said, elbowing her. "Ow!" Sakura said rubbing her arm, "What was that for!?" "You know exactly what THAT was for! Why didn't you insist that Naruto should come with us?" Sakura totally ignored the whole question, but Ino know what was going before her best friend could give the answer. _'One more example AND chapter of useless Soap Opera Drama of Sakura's Daily Life!'_ she thought.

"Look, Sakura," Ino began, "This is between you and me, okay? And the truth is, I'm over Sasuke; I really am! And, it is appreciative, when you want to wait for him. But, you need to explore your options!" "Explore my options, how?" "HELLLO! I'm talking about Naruto, _forehead_! In case you haven't noticed, but he IS the talk of the town, especially when it comes to girls. Why haven't you had your chance with him?" Sakura continued to ignore the question and just said, "I'm not going to dignify that with a response!"

"Well, in that case..." Ino said being sly, "...Since he is the man, every girl dreams about, maybe I should get my chance with him!" Sakura's eyes lit up immediately. "I don't know, maybe when we're done..."

_**"Ino-Pig!"**_ Sakura said, as a dark aura surrounded her, making Ino nervous, _**"Don't you even think about putting your hands on Naruto!"**_ "Woah, woah! Hey! I was just kidding!" Ino said waving her hands in defense, "But, on the serious tip Sakura, it's about time to step up, because sooner or later, Naruto is going to be off the market... Now, come on! It's time for us to go shopping!" Turning around to face Ino, Sakura quickly turned her head to look at Naruto, who was gone from her view.

After making it inside his house, Naruto's vision began to be blurry. He was forced on to one knee, holding his head in his hand. _'Oh man! I'm getting dizzy!'_ he thought. _'Looks like the Doc was right_. _Maybe I need to rest a little more...' _Crawling over to his bed, Naruto closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a unknown place, in a hot desert, Sasuke Uchiha walked with a cloak around him. He stopped in the middle of the burning desert when someone was standing in front of him. It was a beautiful girl with silk, black hair, tied in a ponytail wearing some type of ninja outfit.

"Who might you be?" Sasuke asked. "My name doesn't matter," she said, "However, I must reach the _Village Hidden in the Leaves_." "Head east, you should reach it about a day or so..." "Thank you." Five seconds later, they walked past each other. Sasuke stopped and turned around to see that the girl was gone in an instant.

_**[Two Hours Later...]**_

During their shopping, Sakura and Ino kept looking for clothes. "Hmm..." Ino breathed, "I wonder what kind of swimsuit I should get... If we're going to the beach soon, I've got to get the right one to matches my perfect figure." She then looked towards Sakura. "Hey, Sakura!" Then, she noticed the bags of clothes beside her.

"I thought you finished shopping earlier," Ino said, "What are you still looking around for?" "It just a surprise for Naruto, okay?" Sakura said in defense. Ino narrowed her eyes and grinned. _'Something for Naruto, eh?'_

An explosion came from the Training Grounds as Moegi observed Konohamaru's progress. "That's enough, Konohamaru!" she shouted, "Any more, and I'll have to call the Medical Ninja!" "Just..." Konohamaru said breathing hard, "...one more!"

_** It is truly a busy day for the Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village. Everyone decides to keep themselves on a daily routine. But, what is the matter with Naruto? What is so confidential that he's hiding? And, who is this mysterious girl that Sasuke encountered?**_

_**A/N: This is another alternate version of what happened after the Fourth Shinobi War. Hopefully, you like it! Please review! **_


	2. Lies and Lust

_**Previously**__**: Three years have passed since the Fourth Shinobi War, and everybody is busy with their everyday life. Sasuke Uchiha has an unexpected encounter with a beautiful girl, while Naruto Uzumaki has long-term treatments at the Hospital, although he keeps his problems strictly confidential.**_

_** With another day come and gone, what will happen today?**_

* * *

_**Naruto: From Promises To Wishes**_

_Chapter 2 - Lies &amp; Lust_

Stretching, Naruto walked down the stairs from his apartment. "Wow!" he said smiling big, "That sleep I got actually did the trick! I've never been so energized!"

_"Hey, Naruto!"_ a voice said. Turning his head, Naruto saw Shikamaru and Chouji walking up to him. "It's looks like somebody finally came back from _Dreamland_," Shikamaru replied. "Shikamaru! Chouji!" Naruto said, "How is it going?" "We were just about to ask you the same thing, Dude!" Chouji said, "Shikamaru came by your place yesterday and you were out cold, on the bed!" "You mean? It's already the next day?!" "More like," Shikamaru began, "...the next _afternoon_..."

_'Oh well...'_ Naruto thought. _'So much for leaving off where I started!'_ "Well," he began, "since you're here, how about we hang out today and get some ramen?" "Love too, but can't," Shikamaru said, "Chouji and I are helping Yamato work on reports about a large group of bandits. It will take all day to file them; it's a drag if you ask me." "These bandits are everywhere, aren't they?"

_"Big trouble, big trouble!"_ a voice said. Naruto looked behind and saw Moegi running up. "Moegi, what's the matter?" he asked. "Has anyone seen Sakura or Ino?" Moegi asked. "We just saw Ino just up the road a few minutes ago," Chouji replied, "Why?" "That _stupid_ Konohamaru! He overdid it in his training yesterday, and now, his in the infirmary!" Naruto just chuckled and said, "I told him not to stress so much!" Moegi ran to find Ino as Naruto waved bye to his two childhood friends.

Walking up the street, Naruto pondered on what he was going to do today. "Man, doing things by myself is so boring!" he said to himself. He then accidentally bumped into someone, which both of them fell on the ground. They both looked at each other. _**"Hinata?"**_ "Naruto..." Hinata said blushing. "Oh, I'm sorry," he said, helping her up, "I was completely bummed out, I didn't see you there!" "It's okay," Hinata said standing up, "I was caught up in my own worries."

Naruto felt very awkward around Hinata; after all, she was the one who confessed to him during Pain's invasion. Not to mention, helped him snap out of his self-pity when her cousin, Neji, was killed. But still, his friendship with her was just as important as anyone else's. "Hey," he began, "How about you and I hang for today? I could use the company!" "I like that," Hinata said.

* * *

Sakura started resting on her bed after another long day of shopping with Ino. "I guess that will do for new clothes for this week," she said, "Just shopping with Ino alone is tiring..."

She then sat up and looked down at one of the bags. She pulled a piece of clothing; a white kimono with a pink sash, and placed it in her lap. _'I hope that Naruto like this dress I got!'_ she thought. _'I mean, I did buy it for him to see me in...'_ Then she started thinking about what Ino said yesterday.

_**(Flashback)**_

_** "HELLLO! I'm talking about Naruto, forehead! In case you haven't noticed, but he IS the talk of the town right now, especially when it comes to girls! But, on the serious tip, Sakura, it's about time to step up. Because, sooner or later, Naruto is going to be off the market..."**_

_**(End Flashback)**_

Sakura snapped out of her daydream and shook her head. "No! No! No!" she shouted, "This isn't right; I love Sasuke! Naruto is _just_ a dear friend...just a..." Then, without her noticing, pictures of Naruto flooded her mind; his expressions were clear as day to her: his anger, his sadness, his indifference... But the most important expression...was his smile. Sakura knew first hand how smile can change the whole landscape of everything. Everytime he smiled, someone would always know that things will turn out just fine.

_'Just a dear friend, who has been there for me, for the most part of my life...'_ Sakura thought. _'Even after I lied to his face... Come to think of it, I haven't seen Naruto __**truly**__ smile in a long time.' _"Most importantly," she began talking, "He and I...haven't really talked since we came back..." Shaking off the doubts, Sakura grew a determined look. _'It's about time I settled things, once and for all! __**The Konoha Grand Festival**__ is tonight, so when I see Naruto, he and I will clear the air between us!'_

* * *

At the Konoha Hospital, a loud scream was heard throughout the halls. "OOOOOWWW!" a voice shouted. Shikamaru, who was visiting the hospital at the time, entered the room, where the scream came from. Inside the room, Konohamaru was getting his arm wrapped in a sling; Ino was wrapping his sling. Moegi was watching.

"I was wondering what that screaming was!" Shikamaru said. "Hey, Shikamaru!" Ino said finishing, "It's nothing to worry about. It's just Konohamaru getting to trouble again!" "Lucky for Naruto," Konohamaru began, "He didn't see how far I got in my training!" "You're lucky that you only pulled a muscle!" Moegi replied. "You shouldn't worry about that, Moegi! I'll be just fine when I take you to the Konoha Grand Festival tonight." "You're an idiot, geez!"

"How about you, Ino?" Shikamaru asked, "You're going too, I suppose!" "Of course!" Ino replied, "I didn't spend all my time shopping just to stay at home! I'm going to be turning heads tonight! What about you? Isn't _**Temari**_ coming?" "I don't know. Besides, I may not have the time, considering that Yamato and I are following up reports concerning bandits." "They're everywhere, are they?" "That's exactly what Naruto said..."

* * *

On top of the Hokage Monument, Naruto and Hinata was staring down at the village. "I can't believe how the village has changed in the past three years," Naruto replied, "It feels like a dream." "Do you wish that dream would end?" Hinata asked. "No way! I'm planning on becoming Hokage very soon! So, I'm going to let Kakashi have his fun for a while longer!"

Silence went between as a slight wind blew. "So, how is the Hyuuga Clan?" Naruto asked, "Are they trying to figure out what to do now that Neji is gone?" "My family," Hinata began, "are already making plans to make me Head, with my sister being second-in-line." "That's good! Besides, Neji wouldn't want us dwelling on the past."

Seconds later, Hinata took a deep breath and said, "Naruto, are you going to the Konoha Grand Festival tonight?" Naruto looked right at her, after the question was heard. He knew what she wanted to ask: She wanted him to be her date for the festival. Scratching his cheek in embarassment, Naruto said, "Well, I was planning on going, but I don't how long I am going to stay. With this long-term therapy they have me on, not to mention I'm sleeping more than usual, it just depends..."

"Is it about Sakura?" Hinata asked. Naruto stopped what he was doing. "No!" he said, chuckling, "What are you talking about? This isn't about Sakura..." Hinata grabbed his face with her hands. _"I hate people who lie to themselves!"_ she said, turning his words, the same words he used on Sakura, on him. With a normal look, Naruto said, "Who told you?" "Ten Ten told me, after Ino told her. Listen, I know that you and Sakura haven't talked to each other much, since the war ended. But, I think it's about time you two started getting that relationship back." Smiling at her most important person, Hinata gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then she said, "And, when you do get her back as a friend, if it doesn't work between you two, I'll be waiting..."

After she lets go, Naruto just smiled as the wind blew once more. "Thanks, Hinata..." he said, "Guess I needed that." "Now, if you'll excuse me," Hinata said, "I need to go speak with Kiba." "Why?" "After all the times, he's made fun of me, now it's my turn!" After she left, Naruto felt a knot in his stomach. "I'm not liking this..."

* * *

In another area, unknown to everyone, a massive group of bandits rendezvous around a small campfire.

"What are we doing here anyway, Boss?" one of the bandits asked. "Pipe down," another replied, "Somebody offered us a whole lot of money for a job..."

_** "And that...would be me!"**_ a voice said. Many bandits turned their head towards somebody who came out of the shadows, without a hitch. "Who in the hell are you?!" _**"I am nothing more than a mere shaman,"**_ the person said, wearing a mask, _**"And, I have a job for all of you that will make you bandits might as rich..."**_ The Shaman snapped his fingers and out came this big bag that was tied up. "What is this, Old Man?" one of the bandits said. _**"I will this bag of gold coins to any and all people who will participate in the assassination of Naruto Uzumaki!" **_

"Naruto Uzumaki?" another bandit said, "Isn't that Leaf Ninja brat?" _**"Yes, and he has become quite the hero around the Ninja World. Kill him and I can make it worth your while..." **_"Old man, now you've got me interested..."

* * *

_**[A Few Hours Later ~ Konoha Grand Festival]**_

Everyone was having a great time. Konohamaru and Moegi were busy playing games at the booths. Ino was too busy having fun with the men. Meanwhile, Naruto was walking the streets of the festival by himself.

"I hope that this is alright, wearing my Ninja Outfit and all," he said, "I didn't have a chance to find a kimono for this..." _"Naruto!"_ a voice said. Naruto turned around and saw _**Rock Lee **_and _**Ten Ten **_in kimonos. "Bushy Brow! Ten Ten! Did you two just get here yourselves?" "Yeah," Ten Ten replied, "But, I'm only with Lee for moral support. He and Guy-sensei are going to take part in an eating contest! I feel like I got the short end of the stick!" "You shouldn't feel that way, Ten Ten!" Rock Lee replied, "Even eating contests are a way for the _Power of Youth _to explode!"

_'And how are Eating Contests helping the Power of Youth!?'_ both Naruto and Ten Ten thought. "Well," Ten Ten then said, "We better get going. We're already late as is. We'll see you later, Naruto!" As the two of them left, Naruto started to smile. "Looks like I'm going to have fun after all!" he said. _"Um...Naruto?"_

Naruto turned around again and saw a beautiful girl, wearing a white kimono with a pink sash. Her hair was tied up, but her beauty was something Naruto couldn't keep her eyes off of. He walked up closer towards her as she kept looking down. "S-Sakura?" he said. The girl lifted her head up; it was indeed Sakura. Naruto's smile grew bigger. "You look absolutely great!" he said next. "Well, I should!" Sakura said, "I mean, I did buy this for you...I was hoping that we could spend time together." "I like that. Shall we get going?" Smiling, Sakura took Naruto by the arm and they both. "Sorry, I couldn't get a kimono for me..." "It's ok. You're fine just the way you are..."

The two of them spend their time greatly. At most of the time, they looking at goldfish and flowers. They also had some nourishment. In one of the game booths, Naruto played a game and won a teddy bear. He gave it to Sakura, who blushed at the response. They went to the Eating Contest booths, and laughed at Might Guy and Rock Lee eating themselves to death.

After another few hours of fun, the moon was in the midnight alignment. Naruto and Sakura sat upon a hill, away from the festival, watching the moon. "The moon has never been more beautiful, than it is tonight!" Sakura said. "I see _something else_ that beautiful, too," Naruto said looking at her. Blushing once again, Sakura tried to say what was on her mind. "O-Of course! I said, I picked this kimono out just for you! Geez, you're always seem fit to joke with me!" "I mean it!" "Huh?" "This is one of the moments, that I never felt more alive now, just spending time with my friends! Not to mention, I so happy that we have a chance to rekindle our friendship like this!"

"But!" Sakura said trying to say something. "I know! I know!" Naruto said, continuing to smile, "You still love Sasuke! But hey, how about hanging out with people you _deeply_ care for?" _'Geez, you're such an idiot!'_ she thought. _'But...he's right, I do love Sasuke. So, why is my heart pumping so fast when I see and think about Naruto?'_ Sakura continued to look at Naruto as she grabbed on to her chest. "Naruto, I..."

Before she could say anything else, a flash appeared in the sky; the Festival's fireworks were blazing. "That is awesome, _believe it_!" Naruto shouted. They both stood up as the colored lights blazed in the night sky. Without her knowing, Sakura leaned against Naruto. "Did you have fun?" Naruto asked. "Yeah, I did..." Sakura replied with a sincere voice. They both looked at each other; they didn't know it, but they were leaning towards each other. Their lips nearly touched...

_"What are you two doing here?" _a voice said. Naruto and Sakura both jumped as they saw Shikamaru and Temari appeared. "Shikamaru, you made it!" Naruto said. "Huh?" Sakura breathed, "Temari? What are you doing here?" "Yeah, I heard that you weren't able to make it to the Festival!" "Kakashi gave me an early reprieve; I got here about an hour ago," Shikamaru responded. "I got in the village fast enough to surprise him!" Temari said, "Just in time, too!" The fireworks continued to display themselves in the night sky. As the four of them were side by side, Sakura looked at Naruto. She took a deep breath and sighed.

_'That was close!'_ Sakura thought. _'I'm just glad that Shikamaru and Temari didn't see us! I mean...Naruto and I...we almost __**kissed!**__'_

_**Another day has come and gone as the fireworks marks the ending of the Konoha Grand Festival. However, unbeknownst to the ninjas of the Leaf Village, their time of peace would come crashing to a screeching, but dangerous halt...**_

_**A/N: This chapter is a little longer than the first! Please review! Next Chapter: The Story takes off!**_


	3. Information and Answers

_**Previously**__**: Another day comes as the Konoha Grand Festival is the talk of the town. During the night, there seems to be more confusion between Naruto and Sakura as romance begins to bloom. But, today is their third day of peace, which is about to receive an abrupt end...**_

The mysterious girl had finally made to the outskirts of the Leaf Village. Slowing down, she halted her running and breathed hard.

"I must have been running for the longest," she said, "I'm so tired. But, I finally made it; the Village Hidden in the Leaves is right in front of me!" Before she could take another step, she heard something and hid behind some bushes. She started to peek as she saw tons of men, with weapons, walking towards the village. _'Bandits?'_ she thought. _'It looks like a bunch of them, too!' _She kept looking until she saw something she didn't like. _'That one!'_ Through one eye, the girl saw a bandit, one very different from the others.

_'That one looks like he could do some serious damage!'_ she thought getting nervous. "They don't know either!" she said just above a whisper, "I have to warn them, before it's too late!" With that, she disappeared.

* * *

_**Naruto: From Promises To Wishes Opening Theme ~ Re-Sublimity**_

_The shaking past of anxiety and complication of mine agitates me._

_I was freezing because of the white fear in your eyes._

_While ponder the setting moon, _

_Our existence is surely here right now._

_I won't cry while I wait_

_For just this moment that we can hold on to each other._

_I can't say it... I can't hear it... I can't see it... It's only an Illusion._

_The unforgivable wish to become a lost child_

_By drifting across time._

_Only the voice... only the fingers... only the temperature as you close in..._

_That hopeless wish gets torn apart and stains the nighttime breeze._

_(Re-Sublimity by KOTOKO)_

* * *

_**Naruto: From Promises To Wishes**_

_Chapter 3 - Information and Answers_

At the Hokage Office, Naruto and his friends were in Kakashi's office. Everyone was nervous about what Kakashi had explained to them.

"You're kidding, Kakashi-sensei!" Tenten said, "The report was real?" "I wish I was joking," Kakashi said, "But, I received that report just when I entered the office. It seems that a group of bandits are heading this way towards the village as we speak." "How many are we talk about?" Kiba asked. "Forty, possibly fifty...Maybe even more than that." "They're just bandits, right?" Naruto said, "That should be no problem, since I can do more shadow clones." "That maybe true, Naruto," Yamato said, standing beside Kakashi, "However, some of the reports that we receive a couple of days ago revealed that there are some notorious ones in this group. They are willing to kill first and ask questions later."

As the conversation continued, a knock came at the door. "Excuse me," a voice said as the door started to open. Temari entered the room afterwards, with her combat gear. "Temari?" Sakura asked, "I thought you went back to the Sand Village. What are you doing here?" "Lord Hokage thought you could use a hand," Temari answered. "I asked Temari if she could stay for a little longer," Kakashi replied, "Gaara agreed to the terms." "Now," Yamato began, "we have all the firepower that we need. Just be careful out there..."

_**[Thirty Minutes Later...]**_

The entire team sat upon the roof of the Hokage Building. Naruto was sitting the middle of the roof meditating.

"Now, why Shikamaru?" Kiba asked, "Why in the hell would you choose this spot as an outpost. "This is the only spot in the village where Hinata can use her Byakugan to see the whole village," Shikamaru replied, "Beside, when it's time to deploy, we can move out easily. Naruto suddenly stopped meditating as soon as he reached Sage Mode. "There!" he said, "Now, I'll be able to sense any unknown chakra that comes in the village."

Another ten minutes had past, Kiba started to get irritated. "They should of been here by now," Temari said, "The outskirts of the village isn't that far..." "You're right," Sakura said, "This is just making me nervous just thinking about it." "Hinata, have you seen anything yet?" Tenten asked. "No," Hinata answered, "It doesn't make any sense either. I've kept my Byakugan active the whole time." "She's right," Naruto said, "I haven't been sensing anything myself." "Maybe the reports that Kakashi-sensei got," Ino replied, "was nothing more than a wild goose chase..." Continuing to be irritated, Kiba started to lose his patience. "I can't take this anymore!" he shouted, "I'm done wasting my time here!"

"Don't give in yet, Kiba!" Rock Lee said, "If you believe in the Power of Youth, they will surely come." "Say that again, and I'll, personally, cut your eyebrows off!" The whole group nearly got a laugh, until an explosion occurred inside the village. "What was that!?" Chouji shouted. Looking on the right side of the village, they saw a fire break out. "How did that happen!?" Sakura shouted. "I don't understand it!" Hinata shouted activating her Byakugan again, "I'm not seeing anything out of the ordinary!" "I'm still not sensing anything either!" Naruto said. "Looks like those bandits must have ninjas on our side!" Shikamaru replied. "That's exactly what I was thinking," Temari replied, "Otherwise, they wouldn't have gotten through the gate so easily."

Frustrated, Kiba went ahead of the group and raced towards where the explosion took place. "Wait, Kiba!" Lee shouted. "Let him go, Lee!" Naruto shouted, "That's where his house is." "What about Shino?" Ino asked, "Shouldn't we call him for help?" "Now that he's a teacher," Sakura replied, "His first priority is the new generation of shinobi." "Now, it's time for us and our priority!" Shikamaru replied, "Let's split up and try to find the bandits. But, don't alarm the people around you; if you find anything out of the ordinary, send up a signal flare!" "Right!" Naruto said. "Okay, LET'S GO!"

* * *

About five minutes after splitting up, the whole team looked around, covertly, to find any bandits. Sakura and Temari were looking from one part of the village. "Do you see anything?" Sakura asked her. "Not a thing," Temari said, "All I see is just people walking around." _'This is weird. If something like this were to happen in the Sand Village, no bandit would get away with this...'_

At the Entrance Gate, Shikamaru, Chouji and Naruto spoke to the Ninjas on watch. Unfortunately, they found nothing also. "Damn!" Shikamaru said, "It's a dead end from here!" "Something's off, myself!" Chouji replied. "What do you mean?" "Even if there was an explosion, no one was paying attention to it. Why is everybody moving around like nothing happened?" Shikamaru started thinking afterwards. Meanwhile, Naruto, still in Sage Mode, started to sense something, and jumped on top of a building. _'I can sense an unknown chakra...'_ he thought. _'But where?'_

Hinata, Tenten, and Rock Lee was looking in another part of the village. Hinata's Byakugan was in full effect as the other two were looking carefully. "Hinata, how is it going?" Tenten asked. The young Hyuuga didn't have an answer as she kept searching.

Kiba was racing towards his house to check if his family was okay. "I just had to leave Akamaru at home of all the times!" he shouted. As he was running, he started to smell the sky. "Something's not right!" he said to himself. Nearing closer to his house, he noticed a large dog laying down in the street. "Akamaru!" Kiba shouted, stopping to see about his pet, "Are you okay?" He placed a hand on his fur and noticed that Akamaru was tensed up. "What happened to you?" Then, feeling something else, he pulled it out of his dog and looked at it. _'Who would hit Akamaru with a __**tranquilizer dart**__?' _

All of a sudden, Kiba was knocked out instantly, lying on top of Akamaru. Then, somebody moved towards him and picked up his paper bombs. "Time to bring in the main attraction," a male voice said.

* * *

Shikamaru and Chouji rejoined Naruto, on top of a roof. "Is something wrong?" Chouji asked. "For a second," Naruto began, "I thought I sensed some unknown chakra. How about you?" "We checked the front gate," Shikamaru said, "as well as other people. They haven't seen a bandit all morning. And, it still doesn't make any sense that there was an explosion, but there was no panic..." Afterwards, something clicked at Naruto as he turned his head.

"What's the matter?" Shikamaru asked. "There's that unknown chakra I was sensing just a second ago! It's over in the direction of where Kiba is!"

A light appeared in the sky gaining their attention. "A signal flare!" Shikamaru said, "Looks like Kiba found something!" Another explosion came in the same area. "What was that?!" Chouji shouted, "Another blast!?" "Yeah," Naruto began, "But it looks like it gained everybody's attention this time!" "Come on!" Shikamaru replied, "We need to go help Kiba!"

Everyone in the village turned to where explosion; it also gained the attention of the Ninja team as well. "They finally revealed themselves!" Sakura said, "Let's go, Temari!" "It's about damn time, too!" Temari said following her.

About thirty seconds later, Hinata, Lee, Tenten, Sakura, and Temari made it to the scene. They were shocked as they saw Kiba laying unconscious with Akamaru. However, they didn't make a move until Shikamaru, Chouji, and Naruto came in afterwards. "Oh no, Kiba!" Naruto shouted as everyone else looked at the person standing above Kiba. The person had a mask on to cover what he looked like; only his eyes were visable. "Sakura! Ino!" Naruto sahouted, "Get Kiba to the infirmary and see that he's healed!" "But, Naruto...!" Sakura said, trying to say something. "Just do it!" "Sakura!" Ino said, "Kiba needs our help, right now!"

"Chouji," Shikamaru began, "Help Akamaru in the same fashion! Hinata, you and Temari stay here just in case!" "Then, I'll help out Chouji!" Tenten said. "So will I!" Lee said. As they helped out Kiba and Akamaru, Sakura turned back to see Naruto and the others, mainly Naruto, who was looking quite serious. "Just be careful!' she said, "Let's get going!"

As most of the team left, there were only four; Naruto, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Temari. They all stared a hole right at the intruder. "So," Temari began, "only one of the bandits were able to make through the Entrance Gate. I must admit, this guy has a huge set of testicles to come by himself..." "I'm amazed that you would think of me as a bandit," the bandit said. "Who else would you be!?" Shikamaru said, speaking up, "If you're not a bandit, then who are you?" "Come at me and find out..."

Hearing that threat, all four of them got into a fighting stance. The wind started to blow as bits of fire seared through them. However, silence came upon them for a while. Hinata, with her Byakugan activated, try to move as closely as she could. "Wait, Hinata!" Naruto said, "We can't get the civilians involved! We need to take this fight somewhere else!" "Yes, I'm inclined to agree!" the bandit said, getting their attention, "I would rather fight the great Naruto Uzumaki in a fight with out interference." "Huh?" Naruto breathed in shock. "How does a bandit, like yourself, know who Naruto is?" Temari asked. "I know all four of you, naturally. Hinata of the Hyuuga, the strategist Shikamaru Nara, not to mention, you, Temari of the Sand Village." Temari got angry afterwards.

Hinata looked to her left as her wide-area vision picked up something. "Naruto! We have a problem!" she shouted. Naruto looked his left as well as he started to sense people heading their way. _'The Medical Ninja!'_ he thought. _'Kakashi-sensei must of had Shizune call them! This could get bad if they show up!'_ "Let's get acquainted somewhere else!" he then said, "Follow after me!" The bandit followed Naruto, who led his teammates outside the village.

* * *

Back at the infimary, Kiba and Akamaru were healed after being treated. Meanwhile, Konohamaru and Moegi, who was there for the latter's checkup, looked outside. "This is horrible," Konohamaru said, "How did anybody NOT know about the first explosion?" "That's what we like to know," Ino said, "Now that the antidote has been adminstered to Kiba and Akamaru, let's go back and see what that guy has to say!"

"I think that's going to be a problem," Tenten said, looking out the window, pointing. Everyone, except for Kiba, looked out the window. The bandit was being led by Naruto, afterwards by Temari, Hinata, and Shikamaru. "What are they doing?" Sakura asked. "They are..." Lee began, "...Leading him away from the village!" "Sakura, this could be a trap!" Ino said, "Who knows where they will go..." "You're right," Sakura replied, "Let's go. We've got catch up with them." "What about the village?" Tenten asked, "More of those bandits may show up!" "Then Lee, Tenten, you two stay here and keep on the lookout."

_"Hey, I'm coming too!"_ a voice said. The group turned back to see Kiba and Akamaru trying to stand up. "No, you don't Kiba!" Sakura said, "You should be staying in bed! You're not fully healed yet!" "Look," Kiba began, "We can argue about this all day! But, by the time we get out the door, you won't be able to find them! You gave me the antidote, right? It's just up to endurance now!" "He's right," Ino replied, "We're going to need him and Akamaru for this one!"

"Let me come, too!" Konohamaru suggested. Moegi pulled her ear after that. "You're not doing anything!" she said, "You're still hurt from training! So, until the doctor says otherwise, you're staying put!" "Okay! Okay! Just stop pulling my ear!" "Maybe next time, Konohamaru," Sakura said, "Come on, let's go!" With that, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, and Akamaru left the hospital.

* * *

Running at full speed, Naruto led the bandit away from the city. He looked back to see if the hoodlum was still following him. Shikamaru, Temari, and Hinata were following as fast as they could.

_'Naruto is so fast in Sage Mode!'_ Shikamaru thought. _'It's so hard to keep up with him!'_ "What is going on with Naruto?" Hinata said, "He's always been hasty, but never like this!" Temari listened, then looked ahead. _'She's right...'_ she thought. _'Even a high-class shinobi like Naruto shouldn't be worked up over a pushy bandit like that...'_

After running just a few more minutes, Naruto noticed something ahead. "The outskirts!" he said, "Good! We can stop here!"

Stopping, Naruto reverted back to normal form. The bandit stopped too, with the others stopping behind them. _'Naruto stopped at the outskirts of the Land of Fire!'_ Shikamaru thought looking around. _'Good...There's no place for him to hide...'_ "All right!" Naruto said, starting to breathe hard, "Now, that you've got our attention, why don't you start by tell us who the hell you are!" Temari started to noticed Naruto's condition out the corner of her eye. _'Don't tell me Naruto is THAT tired from all of that running?'_

"Very well," the bandit said, "I'll start from the beginning: My name is _**Namahs**_. I'm from an elite, but very secret group of Ninjas, who scour the world in search of information on any, and all, powerful shinobi that gains our attention." "You're _Information Seekers_?" Naruto asked. "I suppose you could say that," Namahs replied, "and I was given a task to gather information on you." "Is that why you blended in with a murderous group of bandits?" Temari asked. "More importantly," Shikamaru asked, "What happened to the bandits that were heading towards the village?"

"They were nothing more than low-level scum in it for the money!" Namahs replied, "So, I had to dispose of them. They were interfering with my mission!" "That's just cruel!" Hinata shouted, "Even if they were bandits, you had no right to kill them!" "Hmph!" "You said something about _gathering information_ on me?" Naruto said, "It was bad enough that the Akatsuki were after me! So why you? And, what took so long for you to come after me?" "I was planning on seeking info from you after _**Orochimaru attacked the Leaf Village**_, during the Third Hokage's reign...But, ever since then, you moves became so _erratic._ The only way to gather data on you was when you were fighting with Pain. To our surprise, we had never seen any Ninja alive who abilities had surpassed our expectations!"

"Okay then," Naruto began, "What about the Fourth Shinobi War? Clearly, you had to gather info there..."

"There was no need!" Namahs replied, "Your skills, in your Sage Mode, were more than enough to prove that you were indeed a formidable Ninja!" Then, Naruto started to smile. "Is that all?" he said, "Well, you shouldn't have stopped gathering info on me! Because, now...You're in trouble!" "It's a drag, but take my word for it!" Shikamaru said, "Your skills on gathering information doesn't compare to the skills of a _**Jinchuuriki**_!" "A Jinchuuriki?"

Naruto, creating a handsign, started transforming his body. He started turning orange, and in one full yell, he transformed himself in Kurama Mode. The wind immediately picked up and Temari was the only one was covered herself. _'Amazing!'_ she thought. _'So, this is the power that took down Tobi...I always knew that Naruto was powerful, but not even Gaara's strength doesn't even come close to this!'_

Namahs, looking undeterred, stared at Naruto's power. "I must admit, I'm taken aback," he said, "It looks like I need to gather more information." "While you're at it," Kurama Mode Naruto began as he disappeared. Namahs looked around, only to find the Jinchuuriki behind him. "Gather info on THIS!"

Naruto landed a punch to the Ninja's face knocking him back...

_**Namahs, a Information-gathering shinobi has targeted Naruto for some odd reason. Who is he really? And, why is he after Naruto? As his teammates watch on, unbeknownst to them, Naruto's body is beginning to deteriorate...second by everlasting second...**_

_**A/N: Now, this chapter is a little longer! Next Chapter: Sakura made a decision... PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**(Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song Re-Sublimity by Kotoko.)**_


	4. Stress and Exhaustion

_**Previously**__**: After getting a report of a massive group of bandits, Naruto and his friends set out to interfere with them entering the gate. Unfortunately for Kiba, he and Akamaru would be ambushed by a mysterious Ninja named Namahs, an Information Gatherer, who is looking to achieve data from Naruto.**_

_** Now, with the Jinchuuriki in Kurama Mode, he now fight Namahs...**_

* * *

_**Naruto: From Promises To Wishes**_

_Chapter 4 - Stress and Exhaustion_

Kiba, Sakura, and Ino, watched Akamaru sniff the ground to pick up any kind of scent.

"Anything yet?" Sakura asked. "Nothing," Kiba replied, "Akamaru picked up traced of Shikamaru's scent, but it just died down afterwards." "How in the world did we lose them!?" Ino asked, "They just left outside the village seconds earlier than us!" "Let's remember, Naruto was in Sage Mode the whole time," Sakura replied, "He is pretty fast and strong in that form. Lord only knows where they went..."

Wind picked up, causing the trees to be blown. "The wind is picking up?" Ino said. Akamaru started barking immediately. "What is it, Akamaru?" Kiba asked as he sniffed the wind as well. _'This scent...'_ "What is it, Kiba?" Sakura asked. "Akamaru just smelled chakra in the air; So did I! It's coming from the outskirts of the Land of Fire! Let's move and fast!" Running through the woods, Kiba and Akamaru led the way as Sakura and Ino were close behind. _'Chakra in the air...'_ Ino thought. _'That can only mean...'_

_'Naruto is using Kurama's power!'_ Sakura thought as well. _'Things must have gotten pretty serious to be using that!'_

* * *

The shinobi, Namahs, was knocked down by Naruto, who was in Kurama Mode. "Stings a little, don't it?!" Naruto said smirking. However, Namahs stood up and dusted himself off. "Looks like I definitely underestimated your skills," he said. "And you're not just an Information Seeker, are you?"

Instead of continuing to talk, Naruto continued the assault. First, he let loose a fist into his gut, then launched a left hook, knocking Namahs to the ground. The impact itself created a small crater. Then, he created two Rasengan and planted them in his chest. _**"Rasenrengan!"**_ However, a puff of smoke appeared, and Namahs disappeared from the crater. "What the?!" Naruto said, "Where'd he go?" "Right behind you!" Namahs tried to attack Naruto from behind, but he dodged it. Soon after that, he went on the attack as Naruto started to block everyone of his attacks.

"That's incredible!" Temari said. "Naruto!" Hinata said looking with her Byakugan, _'All that chakra is coursing through him. Yet...he's in complete control!'_

_"Hey!"_ a voice shouted. Shikamaru turned around to see Kiba, Akamaru, Sakura, and Ino run up. "You finally made it!" he said, "I was beginning to worry!" "Lucky for us, the antidote was ready when with administered." "Wow!" Kiba said, "Look at Naruto go!"

Naruto continued his assault on Namahs, firing punch after punch into his gut. He then unleashed an uppercut, knocking back the unknown Ninja a few steps. Kurama Naruto was now back in a fighting stance, but he was breathing hard. Namahs stood back up, dusted himself off, and wiped blood from his left eye. "If that's all the power you're putting out," he began, "I wasted my time for nothing!" "Do you worry..." Naruto said, continuing to breathe hard, "...I'm just getting warmed up!"

"No, he's not!" Shikamaru said, overhearing Naruto's words. Everyone looked at him in question. "What are you talking about, Shikamaru?" Ino asked. "I heard what Naruto said just now. He's not warming up, he's been serious throughout this whole fight!" "Well, I don't know. If you ask me, he just toying with that two-bit ninja. If he was serious..." "Then, THIS FIGHT WOULD HAVE BEEN OVER BY NOW!" Shikamaru's yelling scared Ino. "Then..." she tried to say something. "Shikamaru's right!" Kiba said holding on to his ear, "I can hear Naruto's breathing. It's very heavy... It is, as if, he's tried to catch his breath with every move he makes."

Temari then replayed a moment back in her mind. She was replaying the events earlier were Naruto was catching his breath. "Naruto was breathing hard before the moment he came out of Sage Mode!" she said. "Hinata," Sakura began, "Do you see anything!" "I'll try," Hinata said, performing handsigns, "_Byakugan_!" Using her Kekkei Genkai, she focused solely on Naruto's innards. "I see it!" she then said, "Naruto's heart! The heartbeat is _very_ irregular!" _'Irregular...'_ Sakura thought. _'Naruto...'_

One more punch pushed Namahs backwards, forcing Naruto to breathe even harder. "And?" Namahs said. "Damn you...!" Naruto said gritting his teeth. Trying to attack again, a sharp pain went through his body, causing him to double over. The pain was so unbearable, Naruto screamed, forcing him out of Kurama Mode. "Naruto!" Sakura screamed. "What's going on?!" Kiba asked, "Why is Naruto doubling over?!" "We've got more important things right now!" Temari said, readying her giant fan, "That bandit is about to finish Naruto off!"

Namahs walked over to the fallen Naruto, who continued to struggle through the extreme pain. _'The pain...'_ Naruto thought. _'My body...won't listen to me!' _"Who would have thought that the great Naruto Uzumaki, the hero of the Fourth Shinobi War, would be nothing more than a rookie at best!" Namahs said, picking Naruto up by his neck, "You have really disappointed me! Now, I have no other choice, but to kill you!" He tightened the grip on his back as Naruto tried to catch his breath.

"Naruto!" both Sakura and Hinata said, trying to head over their way. "Don't move!" Shikamaru commanded. "He's right!" Kiba said, "That bandit could break his neck, the first chance he gets!" _'Huh?'_ Hinata thought. _'Someone's coming!'_

A pair of shuriken was thrown at Namahs' arm, causing him to let go of Naruto, who fell on his back. Landing in between them, the mysterious girl appeared. "How about you take me on?!" she said. "Hey! Who's the girl?" Kiba asked. "You people are all coming out of the woodwork, are you?" Namahs said, performing handsigns, _**"Earth Style: Ground Needle! (Doton: Daichi Hari!)"**_ The earth changed around the girl's feet as it became sharp jagged edges. _**"Kagamigan!"**_ the girl shouted as her eyes turned sapphire blue with shiny white marks. Then, she performed handsigns. "Earth Reflection Jutsu!" A barrier was created and the jutsu was dispelled. Surprised by that, Namahs starts to escape.

"He getting away!" Shikamaru exclaimed. "I got him!" Temari said going after him. Meanwhile, the others, including the mysterious girl, checked up on Naruto, who was grabbing his chest and continuing to breathe hard. "Naruto! Hey, Naruto!" Sakura said, using her hands to calm him down, "It's okay, we're here now!" "Sakura, let's try healing him!" Ino said. Green light emitted from the girls hands as Naruto continued to move in pain.

_**"Wind Scythe Jutsu!"**_ Temari shouted, waving her giant fan creating a massive storm. Namahs jumped out of the way of the storm and disappeared. "Damn! He got away! I wonder how Naruto is doing?"

Sakura and Ino placed all their chakra into their healing, but Naruto kept cringing in pain. "It's no good! It's not working!" Ino said as Temari returned. "We have to get him to the Infirmary fast!" Shikamaru said, then he looked at the girl, "You'll have to come with us for questioning!" "I understand!" the girl said.

* * *

Two hours later, everyone was waiting in the Konoha Hospital. Sakura had a worried look on her face; Hinata looked at her as Ino was trying to console her. Shikamaru and Kiba were leaning against the wall. Temari was standing next to Kakashi, who joined them about an hour ago.

The doctor came out of the Emergency Room; everyone stood up afterwards. "Well, Doctor?" Kakashi asked, "How is Naruto doing?" "Everyone here, follow me," the Doctor said, "I put Naruto in a room."

Entering Naruto's room, they all saw him hooked up to machines and everything. "Is he going to be okay?" Sakura asked. "For the time being," the Doctor replied, "I was able to supress his pain with the medication he was taking. So, the pain should be gone for now. But, unfortunately, that's _all _I can do for him..." "What do you meanby that?" Shikamaru asked. "I'm sorry, I'm not obligated to tell you that due to Naruto's wishes to keep it confidential." "Doc," Kakashi replied, "When it comes to Naruto, nothing is confidential, especially when it comes to this... Now, please... Tell us what is going on!"

The Doctor took a deep breath and explained everything. "The long-term treatments, Naruto has been having, under Lady Tsunade's permission, was mainly due to the Fourth Shinobi War. She wanted to see if Naruto had any numerous side-effects. At first, during year one of the treatments, the medication was working. But somewhere, along the lines, Naruto's condition was getting worse; his body began to reject the medication."

"Reject the medication, how?" Ino asked. "My guess is..." the Doctor said, rubbing his eyes, "Naruto's body is overstress, due to the overuse of the Kyuubi's power." _'Overusing Kurama's power?'_ Sakura thought. "Now, wait a damn minute!" Kiba said, "Naruto said that he was able to master Kurama's power, when he was training. There shouldn't be any side-effects!" "Not from the Kyuubi, precisely... I've deduce that he had pushed by body to the brink." "Why didn't he say anything about this?" Shikamaru asked. "My guess is..." Kakashi replied, "...Naruto didn't want us to worry. After all, he cares for us too deeply..."

_'Oh, Naruto...'_ Hinata thought. _'You never do stop worrying about us, do you?'_ _'Naruto, you jerk!'_ Shikamaru thought. _'Don't you realize that we care about you too?' 'Naruto...'_ Sakura thought, looking at him. Naruto looked peaceful as he slept. "What is Naruto's condition now?" Kakashi asked. "After what you told me," the Doctor said, "despite his build, his body is frail. The next forty-eight hours are crucial. But, the way I see it, he won't be able to recover from anything; even a heart attack will kill him. Hearing that drew the line for Sakura. Tears started to fall from her eyes; they fell on the hospital bed that Naruto was sleeping in. "It's best that we let him rest," the Doctor then said.

"I'll stay here with him," Sakura spoke up. "I think it's a good idea," Kakashi replied, "Tomorrow, I'll recommend some Medical Ninja to have around-the-clock surveillance just in case there are any changes." "The girl that helped us earlier, has been in Interrogation for a while," Shikamaru said, "But, she won't talk to anybody except for the Hokage." "Then, we'll talk to her as soon as possible. Sakura, call us immediately if there is a change in Naruto's condition." Sakura nodded in agreement as everyone left the room. Hinata slightly looked back at Naruto, then left behind everyone.

* * *

_**[Three Hours Later...]**_

The monitor was beeping normally as Naruto was sound asleep. Sakura was too, in a chair, with a blanket draped over her.

_"Hey, wake up Sakura!"_ a voice said. Sakura stirred herself awake as she saw Ino over her. "Ino," she said, "How long was I asleep?" "For a good while. Kakashi-sensei wanted me to check up on you two. How is Naruto?" "No change. At least, he asleep." "I'll watch over Naruto for a while. Go ahead and get something to eat. It looks like you need it." "Thanks."

Leaving the hospital, Sakura started to stretch. She looked up at the sky; the sun was setting. "Since I'm out," she said to herself, "I might as well inform Kakashi-sensei."

Reaching the door to the Hokage's Office, Sakura started to knock. She stopped when heard voices inside and listened.

Inside the office, Shikamaru, Yamato, Kakashi, Hinata, and Temari were talking with the mysterious girl who helped them out earlier. "Now," Kakashi began, "Start from the beginning." "Lord Hokage," the girl began, "My name is _**Cora**_. I'm a _**Shrine Maiden**_ and a Ninja of the _**Village Hidden in Diamonds**_." "A diamond village?" Shikamaru asked. "First time, I've heard of it myself," Yamato replied. "I've come here looking for your help," Cora said.

"What is it that you need my help with?" Kakashi asked. "I'm looking for a _crystal_," Cora said. "A crystal?" "Not just any crystal. It's called the _**Black Dragon Crystal,**_ or the _**Kuroryuukouseki**_." "What's so special about this crystal?" Yamato said. "The Black Dragon Crystal has the ability to fulfill a recipient's desire." "You wanna repeat that?" Shikamaru asked. "I think she means," Temari began, "that what she's looking for, can grant wishes!" "Is this true?" Kakashi asked. Cora nodded. "Whoever holds it in their hands, any wish that they grant will come true. The reason I is became it has magical capabilities. That's exactly why I need your help; the crystal could be somewhere in the Land of Fire."

After hearing everything from behind the door, Sakura started thinking. _'A crystal that can make any wish come true?'_ she thought. _'If that crystal does exist...I can use that to save Naruto!'_ Then, quietly, she snuck away.

Hearing some type of noise, Hinata turned her head towards the door. "Is something wrong, Hinata?" Yamato asked. "Uh, no! Nothing's wrong!" Hinata said, waving it off, "In fact, I'm going to see how Naruto is doing." Leaving the office, Hinata, quietly, activated her Byakugan. She immediately noticed Sakura leaving the Hokage building. _'Sakura?'_ she thought. _'What is she...? Wait, did she eavesdrop?'_

* * *

Back at Naruto's room, Tenten, Chouji, Rock Lee came inside to check on their friend. "Hey, Ino!" Chouji said, "How's everything?" "I just got here," Ino said, "Everything is okay, for the moment. So, how about you?"

"We must have made good timing," Tenten said, "We just saw Sakura rush off in a hurry!" "Did she say where she was going?" Ino said. "We didn't have a chance to say anything!" Chouji said.

Ino started to think in confusion...

Unbeknownst to everyone, Sakura had already ran past the Entrance Gate of the village. She started to run through the woods so that she wouldn't cause a scene. "I'm sorry, everyone," she said, looking back, "If that jewel is somewhere in the Land of Fire. It's the only way for me to save Naruto..."

At a fast pace, Sakura raced through the forest, until she heard something different from everything else. She stopped and kept quiet, until she heard the sound again. "Who's there?!" she shouted. Coming from behind a large tree, a girl appeared in front of her.

_**"Hinata?"**_ Sakura asked, "What are you doing here?" "Where are you going, Sakura?" Hinata asked. A moment of silence was now between them. Staring into each other's eyes as the sun went down behind the trees...

_** Hinata and Sakura, the two most important females in Naruto's life, now stare down each other in utter silence. This Black Dragon Crystal may be the only source of power that can save the Ninja's life. But, is there more to this Crystal than Shrine Maiden Cora is letting on? One thing is for certain, Naruto's time in this world is running out...**_

_** A/N: Next Chapter: It's the long-awaited fight that we never got to see! Hinata vs Sakura! Please, review!**_


	5. Tears and Sorrow

_**Previously**__**: During a fight, with a info-seeking Ninja named Namahs, Naruto's body completely shut down on him. It turned out that overusing Kurama's power during the Fourth Shinobi War, and Naruto never recovered. Meanwhile, a shrine maiden named Cora ask for the Leaf Village's help to search for the Kuroryuukouseki, or Black Dragon Crystal, a jewel that can make anyone's wish come true...**_

_** Sakura leaves the village in search for the crystal, only to be confronted by Hinata...**_

* * *

_**Naruto: From Promises To Wishes**_

_Chapter 4 - Tears and Sorrow_

"Where are you going, Sakura?" Hinata asked coming from behind a big tree. "Hinata!" Sakura said, "How did you know I was out here?" "Did you eavesdrop around Kakashi-sensei's office?" Sakura couldn't play dumb anymore; she knew that Hinata saw her leaving using her Byakugan. "Hinata, please!" she began, "Let me pass! If what that shrine maiden is true, then the Kuroryuukouseki is the only thing that can save Naruto!" "How are you going to do that?" "It grants wishes, right? I'll bring it back here and wish for Naruto's health to be restored."

Hinata knew that what Sakura was saying was pure logic, but she played along anyway. "Suppose that the crystal does exist," she said, "what if something goes wrong, or your wish backfires?" "It's a risk that I'm willing to take!" Sakura said. "Even a risk, like that, Naruto wouldn't let you take it! You never think these things through! That's exactly what happened when you took Kiba, Sai, and Lee with you to talk to Naruto!"

Sakura then began to remember that day, a few years ago. She closed her eyes as she pictured the image in her mind.

_ "I hate people who lie to themselves." _It was those same words that burned through her deceitful words; the words she said back then. Even if it were to bring him back home. Everytime Naruto went out to do something, he did it with confidence; Sakura just questioned her resolve. She took a deep breath and blew out all of the negativity. Opening her eyes, Sakura gave off a serious look.

"Hinata," she said, "Please move out of the way. Now, it's _my_ turn to save Naruto. I don't want to do something I don't want to regret doing."

Using her Byakugan, Hinata noticed something different about Sakura. _'Her breathing... It's calmer...'_ she thought. _'The shaking of her body, the hesitation...They're all gone! That look she has in her eyes...her resolve...'_ Hinata didn't want to admit it, but the resolve that Sakura has now, was the same one Naruto had before... No matter what she would have said, it wouldn't stop her now. "You have that feeling," she said to Sakura, "...The same feeling I had when I tried to save Naruto from Pain. It's now believable that no one can stand in your way now. But...!" Hinata prepared herself as she went into her fighting stance. Sakura, a little surprised, continued to look at her. "I won't let you go chasing something that may not even exist!"

Sakura got into a fighting stance as well. "It looks like it has come down to this," she said. _'This must be how Naruto and Sasuke fought...'_

Silence came between the two as the wind quietly blew...

* * *

_**[Konoha Hospital: Naruto's Room]**_

A knock came at the door. "Who is it?" Ino asked as Chouji, Tenten, and Rock Lee turned around. The door opened afterwards as Kakashi, Shikamaru, Temari, and the mysterious girl Cora, entered the room.

"We just came to see how our favorite patient was doing," Kakashi said. "Don't worry," Ino said, "He's been sleeping soundly." "Where's Sakura?" Temari said, "I thought she was watching Naruto..." "I took over so that she could get something to eat. Although, it was nearly a half an hour ago..." The young girl, Cora, walked forward and bowed her head. "I'm so sorry about your friend..." she said.

"You shouldn't worry about it," Tenten said, "Naruto has been doing this for years. We just never realized that his body would break down like this."

Shikamaru looked around with a questionable look. "Say," he began, "Have any of you seen Hinata? She was going to visit Naruto here." "Well," Chouji said, "No one came in for a while, and we came in a few minutes ago." "That reminds me," Lee began, "Didn't we happen to Sakura outside?" "Yeah," Tenten replied, "She looked like she was in a hurry to be somewhere." "Maybe she went home?" Kakashi asked, "It's almost dark and everything that's happen to today may have taken a toll on her..."

Shikamaru couldn't believe that Sakura would just go home, especially when it comes to Naruto. And Hinata, who has looked up to Naruto, didn't even show up... _'Something really has twisted my brain in knots...'_ he thought.

The wind continued to blow gently as the two girls, Hinata and Sakura, were waiting to see who would make the first move.

"I am not going to let you past, Sakura!" Hinata said, plainly. "Let's hold off until the last punch is thrown, Hinata!" Sakura said.

The sun came down behind the woods. However, a flash of light appeared in the sky. That gave the signal for both girls to fight. Sakura's superpowered punch met with Hinata's Gentle fist immediately. A gleam in their eye came next, forcing them to unleash a barrage of punches against each other. The force behind the punches caused the forest, itself, to blow. Among the barrages, Sakura landed a powerful blow to Hinata's cheek, while Hinata's Gentle Fist hit Sakura in the chest. The blows, they directed, knocked each other back and on to the ground.

Hinata wasted no time getting back up and lunging towards Sakura, who jumped into the air and climbed a tree. With the Byakugan user behind her, she jumped on to a nearby branch, performed a _flare_, firing multiple shuriken and kunai from a secret compartment from her boots. Catching that, Hinata threw a kunai of her own, with an explosive tag. The weapons collided, creating an explosion, forcing Hinata to close her eyes. Sakura came through the smoke, punching Hinata downward.

With both landing back on the ground, Hinata leaned against a tree. Sakura lunged in, trying to land a punch. Hinata ducked out of the way, making the punch it the tree causing it to shake. Getting into her stance, she rushed in hitting Sakura at all her chakra points. _**"Eight Trigrams: Two Palms!"**_ she shouted, hitting the first two points, _**"Four Palms! Eight Palms! Sixteen Palms! Thirty-Two Palms! Sixty-Four Palms!"**_

Sakura, feeling every hit, managed to stay on her feet. She, then, grabbed Hinata's arm and throw her over her shoulder and on to the ground. She then tried a punch, but Hinata blocked it and kicked her in the shoulder. Forcing Sakura to back up, Hinata picked herself up. At the end, both girls ended up punching each other in the face. They both fell down to the ground and seconds later, they transformed into logs. The real Sakura and Hinata were still standing, looking at each other.

"I'm impressed," Sakura said smiling, "I didn't think you would use the _Clone Jutsu_ and the _Substitution Jutsu_ all at once." "Same here," Hinata said, "Now, I know that I can't use the Eight Trigrams technique on you! That means, I've have to fight you the old fashion way!" "By all means!"

Both of them got back into fighting stance...

* * *

Back at the village, it was nearly night outside. Kakashi was walking with Cora back to the office.

"Tell me something, Cora," Kakashi began, "Shikamaru told me that you're the one who saved Naruto from the bandit. How were you able to do it?" "My clan," Cora replied, "from the Village Hidden in Diamonds, has a special _Kekkei Genkai_...the _**Kagamigan**_, or _Mirror Eye_." "The Kagamigan?" "Unlike the Uchiha Clan's Sharingan, and the Hyuuga Clan's Byakugan, only the Kagamigan is _only passed down _to those who become Shrine Maidens."

"What makes your eye _special_ from the others?" "When activated, the Kagamigan has the ability to repel Elemental-based jutsus. For example, Sasuke Uchiha's Chidori... It also has others features that are the clan's secret." _'I see...'_ Kakashi thought looking at her. _'She could have been a great help in finding Sasuke for us back then...'_

"Kakashi-sensei!" a voice said. The two of them turned around to see Shikamaru running towards them. "Shikamaru?" Kakashi asked, "What's going on?" "I just went to Sakura and Hinata's houses; they aren't home." Cora started thinking afterwards. "No, it can't be!" she said. "What's the matter, Cora?" "Your students must be going after the Kuroryuukouseki!" Cora replied, "They don't the danger that will impore if they get their hands on it!"

"Shikamaru, have Tenten gather a few ninjas with her and have them meet in my office for briefing!" Kakashi replied. "Yes, sir!"

* * *

A loud sound shook the trees in the surrounding area.

Both Sakura and Hinata were up in the air, throwing fists as fast as they could. Every punch they had thrown had been blocked or missed. After colliding knees, they both landed on the ground again. Silence, once again, came between them as the wind picked up speed. Hinata went in first, using her Gentle Fist to attack Sakura's midsection. Sakura was able to defend, but the force of the blow knocked her back some. Recovering, she rushed in delivering a downward heel kick, in which Hinata blocked from above. Hinata backed up, realizing that both of them were exhausted.

Sakura was trying to catch her breath, while Hinata had a sorrowful look on her face. "Just why...?" she asked, "...Why did you make a promise _like that _to him?" That gained her opponent's attention. They both rushed in again, having their hands locked trying to break free. "Every since that day..." Hinata then said, "...when Sasuke left the village, why did you make him go through that hardship?!"

The question, itself, forced Sakura to lose focus as Hinata kicked in the gut. Sakura moved back holding on to her stomach. "Everytime it's about Sasuke..." Hinata continued, "It always about you, isn't it? Didn't you even think about how Naruto felt?!" Sakura, immediately, drop her guard and looked down. She was then punched in the face, then tackled to the ground, waiting for Hinata to deal the final blow.

_"Naruto..."_ Sakura said. The voice was loud enough for Hinata to stop her assault. Her eyes widen when she saw tears run down Sakura's face; she had been crying. "It's all my fault..." she said, "Everything that's happened, is my fault." "Sakura..." Hinata breathed. "I can't think of one day, I wished to take back that promise. But, it was his devotion to friends that made push so far! Even when Kurama was removed from him, I still felt that I was the one that needed to save him! And still, I couldn't even to that!"

Hinata just stayed silence as Naruto's crush spilled every confession to her. "Please, Hinata!" Sakura pleaded her tears still streamed, "I need to do this for Naruto! Just once, I just want to say thank you!"

After hearing all of that, Hinata couldn't do anything to stop her now. She got off of Sakura and turned away from her. Sakura sat up and look at her.

"I'll go with you, Sakura," Hinata said. "What?" Hinata smiled and turned around to face Sakura. "You're not the only one who owes Naruto a debt of gratitude. I'm sorry for questioning you. You really do care about Naruto, don't you? That's why I'm coming with you..." Wiping away her tears, Sakura stood up and said, "Thank you, Hinata!"

Suddenly, something fell to the ground catching the girls' attention. "Who's there?!" Hinata shouted. Coming out of the shadows, the same ninja appeared before them. _**"Namahs!" **_"What are you doing here?!" Sakura shouted. "Be calm," Namahs replied, "I'm come to help you find the Kuroryuukouseki."

Sakura's eyes widen, as well as Hinata's. The mysterious Information-Seeking Ninja wanted to help them...

* * *

_**After an intense fight, Hinata and Sakura come across Namahs, the same bandit who attacked the village before, who wants to find the one jewel that may save Naruto's life. But can the girls really trust him? And can they find the Kuroryuukouseki before the others catch on completely?**_

_**A/N: Not a long chapter like last time! Next Chapter: Naruto takes a turn for the worst...! Please Review!**_


	6. Risks and Certainty

_**Previously**__**: A battle between Hinata and Sakura emerged as the Byakugan Clan Member wanted to stop her from seeking the Kuroryuukouseki, a mysterious jewel that can save Naruto's life through one wish. With everything out in the open now, Hinata agrees to help Sakura. **_

_** Just then, the girls are confronted by Namahs...**_

* * *

_**Naruto: From Promises To Wishes**_

_Chapter Six: Risks &amp; Certainty_

Kakashi, Shikamaru, Tenten, Chouji, Rock Lee, and Cora stopped at a place in the forest. "This place has been disturbed recently, from what I can tell," Kakashi replied. "What do you think happened here?" Tenten asked. "My guess is..." Lee said, looking at some debris, "...There's been a battle here or somebody struggled to get free."

Cora walked forward. "Kagamigan!" she said, activating her Kekkei Genkai. Inside her reflecting eyes, she replayed the battle between Sakura and Hinata. "No, there was definitely a battle...and an understanding..." "How are able to tell?" Kakashi asked, "My Kagamigan can tell what happened as long as their chakra lingers for more than five minutes." "Well," Chouji began, "If your eye can do that, maybe we can catch up to them."

"Unfortunately, my eye can't trace chakra from others when they move," Cora then said, "My guess is that Ms. Hinata and Ms. Sakura have fought here about thirty minutes ago. Then they went into another direction..." _'Sakura and Hinata fought each other?'_ Tenten thought. _'That's something I've never heard of!'_ "I bet that Sakura overheard our conversation with Cora earlier," Shikamaru said, "If that's true..." "Then Hinata must have followed Sakura," Kakashi began, "and now, they're going after the Kuroryuukouseki."

"This is bad," Cora replied, "I'm afraid that I haven't told you all about the Kuroryuukouseki." "Should we try to go after them?" Kakashi then asked. "No. It's too dark, and finding information may only lead us to wild goose chases. If they do find it, Ms. Sakura and Ms. Hinata will have to return to the village in order for the wish to work properly. Until then, we'll have to wait. Then, we'll take it from them."

"Shikamaru, have everyone on surveilance for the next few hours," Kakashi commanded, "Have Ino and Kiba look after Naruto. And, I want to have full imput on anything that goes down; If anything should happen, the obvious or otherwise, I want to know about it!" "Yes, Sir!" Shikamaru replied.

* * *

Continuing to run through the forest, Sakura and Hinata were following Namahs. However, Sakura looked at Namahs the whole time.

_'I don't know if we are supposed to trust him or not!'_ Hinata thought. _'After all, he tried to kill Naruto...'_ Sakura rushed up beside him and asked, "Why are you helping us?" Namahs just looked her, then looked forward again. "I have my reasons," he said. After crossing a few more miles of trees, Namahs said, "Let's stop here."

Stopping in front of a pile of bushes, Sakura and Hinata looked around. "What's going on?" Sakura asked, "Why are stopping?" "Keep your voice down!" Namahs said shushing them both, "We're coming across an abandoned _caravan_." "A caravan?" Hinata asked, "Aren't those people who travel in large groups, along with their cargoes?" "It was abandoned before the _**Third Shinobi War**_. The people who was part of that caravan either died or never came back for it. Now, it's _privy_ to some of the worst bandits and thieves!"

"So, why are we going there?" Hinata asked. "According to information, I gathered here months ago, illegal artifacts and smuggled items were brought to this area. Hopefully, what you're seeking is in this area. Still, this abandoned caravan is filled murderous people." After hearing what Namahs said, Sakura and Hinata started to take precaution. "So," Namahs then said, "it's best to NOT draw attention to ourselves and keep a low profile." Nodding in agreement, the girls took off their headbands and stashed them away.

Walking inside the abandoned caravan, the three looked around. Everything around the place was completely in shambles. However, not a single bandit, or thief, was around. "Looks like we're in luck," Sakura said, "There seems to be no one around." "Appearances can be deceiving," Namahs replied, "We'll split up from here. I'll check one area of the caravan for any items, you search another area. But remember, be vigilant!"

Ten minutes have passed; Sakura and Hinata looked everywhere on their side. "Anything?" Sakura asked. "Nothing," Hinata replied, "It's too dark to actually see out here. Not to mention, we don't even know what this crystal even looks like." Starting to think, Sakura turned her attention to a small, circular light. Mesmerized by it, she walked towards a small tent. Hinata noticed her moving away. "Sakura, where are you going?" she asked, "You can't off by yourself!" Not listening, Sakura continued to follow the light inside the tent. _'This could lead to trouble! I better follow her!'_ Hinata thought running towards the tent.

* * *

_**[Konoha Hospital]**_

Ino and Kiba started to walk back to Naruto's room, discussing something. "You know," Kiba started, "It's bad enough that Naruto is in here, with his body starting to shut down. Now, Sakura and Hinata are gone, who knows where, to find some jewel that may not even exist!" "Look at those two's perspective!" Ino answered, "Naruto has done so much for them! It's only natural that they want to repay the favor." "I should be out there helping them! With my nose and Akamaru's nose, we would have been there and back in no time flat!"

"I don't think your nose is as good as it was, Kiba!" Ino said opening the room door. _"Tell me about it!"_ a voice said, _"I still bet that he still smells my scent!"_ Both Ino and Kiba looked forward to see Naruto sitting up in his bed. "Naruto!" Ino said running towards him, "You're awake! How do you feel?" "My body is still in pain," Naruto replied, "Other than that, I'm good." "Kakashi needs to hear about this!" Kiba said running out the room, "I'll go tell him!"

After Kiba left, Naruto and Ino started talking. "You gave us a scare when you passed out," she said, "Naruto...the Doctor told us everything..." "I know," Naruto said, "When I was asleep, I did hear everything. I guess Kakashi-sensei was right about me from the very beginning..." "About what?" "I _am_ a knucklehead..." Both of them laughed. Ino, looking at Naruto, leaned in and kissed on his cheek. "Sakura would be jealous did that, but..." she began, "...I'm just glad that you're alive now." "Thanks. Speaking of which, where is Sakura?"

"Well, Naruto... Sakura, and Hinata, went to go find this jewel called the Kuroryuukouseki..."

* * *

After entering the small tent, Sakura regained her senses after Hinata placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, you okay?" Hinata asked, "You seemed pretty out of it." "I just saw this light," Sakura began, "and I followed it in here... What is this?" "It looks like an old _fortune teller_ booth."

_**"Indeed, it is..."**_ a creepy voice said. This caused Sakura to stand on edge. "Who's there?!" she asked. Suddenly, a person with a mask on stood behind a table. Sakura screamed a little as she backed into Hinata, who cowered behind her. "W-W-W-Who the Hell are you?!" Sakura asked pointing. "You shouldn't worry about me, young ones. I am merely a _**Shaman**_, here to sell you items."

"Wait," Hinata said, "You're a shaman?" "Yes," the Shaman said, "And I can sense that you two are in dire straits..." "Um," Sakura breathed regaining her composure, "Yes, we are! You see, our friend is in really bad shape." "I see. So, why have you come to this caravan?" "Well," Hinata began, "we heard that there is a special type of crystal that can save anybody..." "This crystal is called the _Kuroryuukouseki_..."

"I see now!" the Shaman replied, "So, you're looking for the Black Dragon Crystal?" "Do you know where we could find it?" Sakura asked. "There's no need to look any further..." The Shaman lifted up and opened his hand. Awed by the mysterious black glow, a shiny, black jewel appeared. The Shaman then placed the jewel on the table. "I believe _this_ is what you are looking for..." he said. Sakura walked up slowly as she and Hinata continue to stare at the jewel. "Is this it?" she asked, "It's not fake, right?"

"What you see upon this table is no mere imitation," the Shaman said, "This is the _genuine article_: The Kuroryuukouseki...The Black Dragon Crystal!" "How..." Hinata began speaking, "How does it work exactly?"

"The person who uses the Kuroryuukouseki, must take full possession of it. Afterwhich, the crystal will grant the user's deepest desire!" Sakura reached out to grab the crystal, only to be stopped by Hinata. "Hold on, Sakura!" she said, "I'm not liking this! Finding it in a place like this, it's too easy!" Taking a deep breath, Sakura then asked, "How much for you want for it?" "You shouldn't worry about that," the Shaman replied, "Just take it with you and go fulfill your wish. What I desire, is more _practical..._" The last sentence made both girls nervous as they backed up slowly and left the tent, leaving the Shaman laughing mysteriously.

Upon leaving the tent, Namahs appeared afterwards. "Did you find anything?" he asked. "Yes," Sakura replied, "I've got it right here: The Kuroryuukouseki!" "So, it does exist?" Suddenly, a noise came from the woods. "What was that?!" he then asked. _**"Byakugan!"**_ Hinata said, using her eyes to look beneath the bushes, "I see torches! They're coming this way!" "Damn! The bandits! They're coming back!" "Sakura, we need to get out of here!" Hinata pleaded. "You two, go back to your village! I'll hold them off as long as I can!"

Hurrying away from the abandoned caravan, Sakura and Hinata raced back to the village, with Hinata using her Byakugan to lead the way back. "If we hurry we can make it back in ten minutes!" she informed. _'Naruto...Wait for me!'_ Sakura thought, holding the crystal in her hands. _'This time, I'll be the one to save you...!'_

* * *

Back at the hospital, Kakashi, along with the others showed up at Naruto's room talking. "The Doctor told us everything, Naruto," Kakashi said, "That was pretty underhanded to keep something like this from us! But, we understand why you did it..."

"I'm sorry," Naruto said looking down, smiling, "but you guys were making such a fuss about me, ever since the war ended. And, considering the fact that I'm next in line for Hokage, I just didn't want to worry you guys more that usual!" "What are you talking about, Naruto?" Chouji asked. "Chouji's right," Tenten replied, "I mean, you have done more for us, than we could possibly imagine!" "I owe you one, too," Temari said, "You saved Gaara's life. This is my way of saying thank you..."

Suddenly, two Jounin appeared at the door. "Lord Hokage!" one of them said, "We have news: One of surveilance Ninja have just spotted Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuuga thirty seconds ago! They'll be entered the village in a few minutes!" "That's good news!" Ino replied, "Isn't it, Naruto?" Naruto just smiled and nodded. _'Ms. Sakura and Ms. Hinata are okay?'_ Cora thought. _'That must mean...Did they find the Kuroryuukouseki?'_ "Now," Ino continued, "We'll be able to heal you!" "Great!" Naruto said, "Once I'm healed up, Sakura and I can talk about...Arrrgh!"

A sharp pain entered Naruto's chest as he grabbed it and started breathing hard. "Naruto?" Ino asked, "Naruto, what's wrong?!" Everyone looked at him as he tried to catch his breath. "Some...thing's...wrong..." Naruto said, barely speaking, "...I...can't...br...eath...e..." "Oh my God! Kakashi-sensei, Naruto is having a heart attack!" "Shikamaru, call for the Doctor immediately!" Kakashi commanded, "Kiba, you wait here with him! The rest of us will go outside and wait for Sakura and Hinata's return! There's not a moment to waste! Hurry!"

* * *

Three minutes passed by as Sakura and Hinata finally made to the village. Kakashi, their friends, and Cora was waiting.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura shouted. "There's no time, Sakura! As we speak, Naruto is holding on for dear life...!" "Then, it's time to put this crystal we found to good use!"

Before everyone could head back to the hospital, Cora stood in front of them, blocking the way. "I'm sorry, Lord Hokage!" she said, "But, I can't allow one of your ninjas to go any further!" "Cora!" Tenten shouted, "What are you doing?!" "Step out of the way!" Temari shouted. Sakura then stepped forward to talk to the young Shrine Maiden. "Your name is Cora, right?" she asked. Then, she held out her hands to show her the crystal. "This is what you're looking, right? This is the _**Kuroryuukouseki**_!"

"That little jewel is what Cora is looking for?" Rock Lee asked. "Please," Sakura continued, "Let me confirm my wish to save Naruto! Then, I will give it to you!" "Ms. Sakura," Cora began, "Not doubt, I commend you for wanting to save your friend, but... YOU DON'T THE RISK YOU'RE TAKING IN USING THE CRYSTAL!"

"What are you talking about?!" Sakura shouted back, "You said that it can grant any wish, because it has magical properties!" "That's true!" Cora replied, "But, it's _**Black Magic**_! Nothing good comes of it!" "Well, I'm willing to take that chance! Naruto deserves a chance to live!" "We don't have time for an argument like this!" Chouji shouted, "Naruto is suffering a heart attack for goodness sake!" "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

With Cora shouting, caused everyone to quiet down and listen to her. "The price of using the Kuroryuukouseki is too high!" she then said, "It is true...One who bestows a wish upon the jewel that you have right now, will come true. But, the cost is too much! For the price you pay, for using the Kuroryuukouseki..._**IS THE PRICE OF YOUR SOUL!**_"

Everyone was shocked at what she said. "Your soul?" Kakashi said. "That little thing..." Temari said. "...Will take your soul?!" Lee said. "Unbelievable!" Chouji said. _'That's the price I have to pay?'_ Sakura thought. With her eyes closed, Cora forced them open, after activating her Kagamigan. "Ms. Sakura!" she began, "Saving a person's life shouldn't mean the cost of your own! If you won't give me the Kuroryuukouseki, then I'll to take from you by force!"

The entire group continued to be in shock as Cora brought herself to a fighting stance...

* * *

_**Naruto is now holding for dear life after suffering a heart attack. With his body frail has it is now, the chances of him surviving are very silm. The rest of the group has now learned about the dark secret of the Kuroryuukouseki: The price of a soul...**_

_** After hearing this dangerous secret, will Sakura be able to fulfill her wish and save Naruto at the cost of her own soul? One thing is for certain: Whatever happens in the next few moments, will impact their friends' lives forever! The ultimate question is: Who will survive? Naruto OR Sakura?**_

_** A/N: In the Next Chapter: "Saying Goodbye" is the hardest thing to do... PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	7. Love and Sacrifice

_**Previously**__**: Things are getting more uncertain: Meeting with Namahs, Sakura and Hinata comes across an abandoned caravan, where the girls meet a mysterious Shaman, who gave Sakura the item they had been looking for: The Kuroryuukouseki, the Black Dragon Crystal!**_

_** Naruto's condition grows even worse, when he suffers a heart attack after waking up. But the Coup de Grace was when the Shrine Maiden Cora told the dark secret the Kuroryuukouseki: For whomever wishes upon it, the price is their soul...**_

* * *

_**Naruto: From Promises to Wishes**_

_Chapter Seven ~ __Love &amp; Sacrifice_

Cora stood in her fighting stance, while Sakura closed her eyes, clutching the black crystal in her hands. "What do we do, Sensei?" Ino asked, "Is what Cora said _really_ true?" "I'm not sure," Kakashi asked, "But, considering that Naruto's life is hanging on by a thread, now is not the time to throw caution to the wind!"

Slowly, Sakura opening her eyes after taking a deep breath. "Cora, please..." she said, "...This is something I have to do!" "Sakura..." Hinata said, looking at her. The Kagamigan examined Sakura throughly. Her thoughts, her inner feelings, her emotions...all of it. Cora was surprised by what her Kekkei Genkai was letting her see. _'Amazing!'_ she thought. _'Everything about her...it's definitely unlike the others who used the crystal...' _

Sakura continued to look at Cora with an intensity in her eyes. "Ms. Sakura," Cora then replied, "You leave me with no choice! I'll have to take it from you by force!" "Sakura, stay back!" Temari shouted, _**"Wind Scythe Jutsu!"**_ _**"Wind Scythe Reflection!"**_ Cora performed a handsign and reflected Temari's technique back at her, knocking her down. "Let's see you handle this! _**Lightning Blade! (Raikiri!)**_" Kakashi shouted, attacking. "That won't work! _**Lightning Blade Reflection!"**_ Both attacks collided, but Kakashi was the one who was pushed backwards.

"But how?!" "I already told you, Lord Kakashi!" Cora explained, "My Kagamigan is, specifically, designed to repel all Elemental-based techniques. Ms. Temari's techinques relies solely on the wind, itself; that makes her just as vulnerable!" "Damn!" Kakashi said, "Looks like she is just as strong as us!"

* * *

The Doctor entered the room and began to check Naruto's pulse. "His pulse is strong, but it's getting weaker by the second!" he said, "Naruto's body was already fragile from the beginning. Now that he has a heart attack, he won't survive! I'll do the best I can, but at this rate, it's gonna take a miracle to save him!" _'A miracle is what we need right now!'_ Shikamaru thought. Grabbing his hand and checking for a pulse, Kiba started to sweat.

_'Try to hold on, Naruto!'_ he thought. _'Damn it! Hinata, Sakura, hurry up! Now, is NOT the time to be late!'_

* * *

Rock Lee and Tenten rushed in to attack Cora, who seemed to be holding her own. Sakura stepped back, still holding the Kuroryuukouseki, Hinata watched her. "Sakura!" she said, "Don't make the wish just yet...Not until we see Naruto again..." The, she lunged in using her Gentle Fist to knock Cora down. Getting up, Cora pleaded with them again. "Please," she began, "Don't make a wish that you'll regret making later on!" "I'm sorry, Cora!" Lee replied, "We're willing to take that risk!" Realizing that she couldn't make her case anymore, Cora extended her arm and a shockwave occurred knocking Hinata backwards into the air.

"It's a shockwave!" Temari said. _'Amazing!'_ Kakashi thought. _'A shockwave without performing any handsigns!' _"Hinata!" Chouji shouted as she flew past him, "Why you..!" He rushed in, enlarged his arm, and attacked; Cora blocked it afterwards. After seeing Hinata fall to the ground, Sakura fell to her knees. _'All of this...'_ she thought, closing her eyes. _'Because I want to save Naruto... I can't even use my wish, unless I'm beside him...'_

_**"But, you can..."**_ a mysterious voice said. Sakura opened her eyes as the Kuroryuukouseki started to glow in her hands. _**"What is thy desire?"**_ "My desire...?" Sakura breathed. _**"Place your desire within the jewel! Only then, will your wish come true!"**_ Sakura continued to stare at the crystal afterwards.

* * *

The heart montior was beeping slowly as Naruto's pulse was down to one beat. "This isn't good!" the Doctor said, as his patient's breathing became shallow, "Naruto's pulse is fading fast! He won't last much longer!" "Come on, Naruto!" Kiba said, still holding his hand, "Hang in there!"

_'Come on, Kakashi!'_ Shikamaru thought. _'Naruto has got another minute at the most! If you're going to do something, do it NOW!'_

"It's now or never..." Sakura breathed. _'Naruto...After all of the promises you made to me... This is my promise I make to you...' _Hinata sat up and saw her making her wish. "Sakura, don't do it!" she shouted.

The shockwaves coming from the crystal were beginning to engulf the whole Leaf Village; from the entrance, to the Hokage Monument. Everything was covered in a purplish-like color. Everything paused. And then, everything went silent...

_**"Naruto...I wish..."**_ Sakura thought as she closed her eyes, putting her feelings into the Kuroryuukouseki. _**"I wish you were back to normal, like you always were. I want to see you help out other people again; get other people their courage. I wish that you were eating ramen right now, instead of fighting for you life. I wish that you would keep improving yourself until that one day you become Hokage... And..."**_

An image of Naruto smiling came to Sakura's mind...

_**"...I wish that you would smile again. That same, goofy-looking smile you had always showed me, knowing that everything will be okay. Kuroryuukouseki, heed my wish... Please, HEAL NARUTO BACK TO NORMAL!"**_

A blinding flash came, surrounding the whole village. Everything was engulfed, instantly. Nearly twenty seconds later, the flash disappeared, with everyone covering their own eyes. Everything turned back to normal as the night was long. "What the Hell is going on?!" Chouji said blinking. "Is everyone okay?" Kakashi said looking around. Looking behind, he saw Sakura laying on the ground, unconscious, with the Kuroryuukouseki right beside her.

"Sakura!" he shouted rushing towards her, trying to wake her up, "Hey! Are you okay? Sakura!" Everyone raced over to check upon her, except for Cora, who fell to her knees, feeling like she had been defeated. "She did it..." she said to herself, "...She bestowed her wish to the Kuroryuukouseki... Ms. Sakura...has just doomed her own life..."

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes, only to look up at a ceiling. "Wha...?" she said, sitting up rubbing her head. "Hey!" a voice said, "Did you have a good night, _Sleeping Beauty_?" She turned to her left and saw Shikamaru smiling at her. "Shikamaru...?" she breathed, "How...Where am I?" "You're in the hospital," Shikamaru answered, "You have been _all night_... It's morning." "Morning?"

_"Hey, Sakura!"_ another voice said. The voice made her gasp as she turned to her right and saw another familiar face smiling at her. "Naruto..." she breathed. "Yo!" Naruto said, winking at her. Unable to hold back her smile, Sakura jumped out of her bed and hugged him. "Woah!" Naruto said, hugging back, "What's this all about?" "I'm just happy to see you again," she said.

"The Doctor told me and Kiba last night," Shikamaru began, "that you recovered fully, after a huge flash came out of nowhere. Sakura, you were unconscious. Your readings are low, but you should recover throughout the day." "That's good," Sakura replied. "There's more good news: Both of you are being discharged right now. I'll go see if you're all set to go..."

As Shikamaru left the room, Naruto and Sakura looked at each other. "So, uh..." Naruto said starting to blush. "How about..." Sakura began, "when we leave here, you and I get some ramen? My treat..."

Several minutes had passed as Naruto and Sakura were both released from the hospital. "Man, it feels like forever and a day since I've been in there!" Naruto said stretching. "Come on, Naruto!" Sakura said, "Let's go get some ramen. I'm hungry." "Did somebody say ramen?" a voice said. The two of them turned around to see Konohamaru and Moegi walk up behind them. "Konohamaru! Moegi!" Sakura said.

Another few minutes passed as Naruto started eating his bowl of ramen at a fast pace. "Boy, this is good!" he said. "Ow!" Konohamaru said, trying to eat with his left hand, "It's hot!" "Say, Konohamaru! How's your arm?" "It's okay. I'm finally getting feeling back into it. The Doctor said that the bandages come off in a few days." "That's not what I heard!" Moegi said, "He tried to restart his training again, even though he wasn't supposed to do anything!" Then she hit Konohamaru in his sore arm, causing to cringe. "Moegi!" Konohamaru shouted, "That hurts! That's my arm!" "Good! Now, that you've noticed, come here! I'll feed you your ramen."

"Looks like somethings never change!" Naruto said as he and Sakura looked on to Moegi feed Konohamaru. As Sakura looked on, she remembered the good old days when Naruto hurt his arm and that she had to feed him. "Huh? Sakura, what wrong?" Naruto asked turning to look at her, "You haven't touched your ramen!" "Oh!" Sakura breathed, "It's nothing! I was just waiting for it to cool down!" Naruto then started to smile when she started eating.

* * *

_**[Hokage's Office]**_

Kakashi and Cora, along with Yamato, were discussing something.

"It's been nearly ten hours since Ms. Sakura has bestowed her wish to the Kuroryuukouseki," Cora replied, holding the jewel in her hand, "She won't have much longer to live now..." "What are the symptoms after using the jewel?" Kakashi asked. "She will collapse; her body with give out on her before the day is over."

Kakashi and Yamato continued to be silent as Cora continued. "Nobody lasts twenty-four hours after their wish has been made. To her, it's going to feel like her soul is being sucked away...every second that she is trying to stay alive." "Yamato," Kakashi began, "Gather all of Sakura's classmates...She would want to say her final goodbye..." "But, Kakashi..." Yamato began, "It's impossible. Even the Doctor said that her readings were low, but she would make a full recovery."

"Knowing Ms. Sakura..."

* * *

_**[Training Area]**_

_"...She's wielding herself to stay alive..."_

Naruto and Sakura were standing in front of three logs that were in the ground. "I still haven't forgotten this old place," Naruto replied. "Do you remember our _first time_ being here?" Sakura said chuckling, "All you really cared about was your stomach and Kakashi-sensei tied you to the post." "Please, don't remind me! Just thinking about it, gives me rope burns!"

"It sure feels good to reminisce about the old days," Sakura said closing her eyes. Naruto was right behind her as the wind started to blow silently. "What made decide to come back here?" he asked. "I don't know...I just wanted to..." "Where do you want to go next?" "I'm sorry, Naruto...I just don't have the strength to go anywhere else..."

Sakura's arms went limp as she nearly fell backwards. "Sakura!" Naruto said, grabbing her by the shoulders, "Are you okay?" "Just set me down, slowly... And, please, just hold me..."

Setting her down on the ground, Naruto wrapped his arms around Sakura waist. "What's happening to you?" he asked her. "The wish I used on the Kuroryuukouseki," she began, "...it came true...but it came at a price." "You mean, you're dying?! All because of your wish!?" Instinctively, Sakura raised her arm and placed her hand on his cheek. "I'm not ashamed of my wish..." she said, "...Besides, even _**Sasuke**_ would want you to stay alive as well..."

Before she could talk more, Sakura's arm went limp again. Her eyes closed as her head fell on to Naruto's chest. "Sakura! SAKURA!" he shouted.

A minute later, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, Temari, Tenten, Rock Lee, Chouji, Hinata, Kakashi, and Yamato made it towards where Naruto and Sakura were. When they made it there, they noticed that Naruto's tears were failing down his face.

"Naruto..?" Ino asked, "...What happened?" "She's gone..." Naruto replied above a whipser, "Sakura's dead..." "She's dead?!" Hinata said in shock. "All this happened...because of a wish she made...to save me..." Cora walks up behind them and said, "I'm sorry, Naruto. I couldn't stop her from making the wish. I never wanted this to happen..."

Moments later, another shows up at the Training Area. _**"Namahs!"**_ Hinata said. "Looks like I got here too late," Namahs replied, "It looks like the girl bestowed her wish on the Kuroryuukouseki, and it claimed her life..." "Yeah," Shikamaru said, "That's exactly what happened." "I'm sorry for your loss... Then again, _**another victim's soul has been claimed!**_" "What did you say?!" Kakashi said.

"That stupid girl..." Namahs began, "...She had so much resolve within her. She wasn't going to stop until she saved her dear friend!" "What about you?!" Hinata shouted, "You were the who decided to help us!" "Help you? Hahahahaahaha! I was the one who gave the crystal in the first place!" Hearing that, Naruto opened his eyes as he pupils became small.

"Now, that her soul belongs to the Kuroryuukouseki," Namahs said, "I can finally ditch this disguise..." The mysterious Information-gathering Ninja suddenly transformed a decrypted old man with a mask over his face. "It's him!" Hinata said in shock, "That's the guy who gave Sakura the Kuroryuukouseki!" Cora walked, slowly, in front of the group as she stared at Namahs. "Is there something wrong?" the old man said.

Without hesitation, Cora immediately activated her Kagamigan, with anger in her eyes.

**"YOU!"**

* * *

_**Tragedy has struck the group of Leaf Ninjas as Sakura Haruno has passed away. And, a big surprise has unfolded when Namahs has transformed into a mysterious old man. Who is this old man that the shrine maiden Cora has anger for? As the Leaf Ninjas mourn their fallin friend, they set for one more thing... REVENGE!**_

_** A/N: Next Chapter: A plan to save Sakura's soul...? Please Review!**_


	8. Regret and Regain

_**Previously**__**: Sakura, without hesitation, bestowed her wish upon the Kuroryuukouseki, saving Naruto's life. In the remainder moments of her own life, Naruto embraced her as her soul left her body, leaving him in tears. Meanwhile, Namahs shows himself in front of the Leaf Shinobi, revealing his true self, angering the shrine maiden Cora...**_

* * *

_**Naruto: From Promises To Wishes Opening Theme 2 ~ Code Crush**_

_Facing my longing, here in this place_

_My Crazy, non-stop craving created_

_I don't even know what's true and what's a lie_

_There's so much information_

_It surrounds us and corners us_

_Today, once again, I'm being tested_

_The face of the town, so full of sadness_

_Is buried by the crowd, by things, in the bustling town_

_And yet another person is swallowed up_

_By a crowd of people wearing the same expressions_

_I'll face it with all of my love_

_Hanging on to a faint wish_

_I'll go, in this paradise that's dried out my heart_

_When you reach out to "give up" or "end it"_

_I want to at least shine a soft light ahead of you and keep shining_

_(Code Crush by Rina Aiuchi)_

* * *

_**Naruto: From Promises To Wishes **_

_Chapter Eight - Regret &amp; Regain_

Cora was shaking in anger as she look at the mysterious old man with her Kagamigan. "Hinata?" Kiba said, "You know this guy?" "There's no mistake," Hinata began, "That is definitely the person who gave Sakura the Kuroryuukouseki!"

"Just what are YOU doing here?!" Cora shouted, barely containing her anger. "Cora," Kakashi said, "Do you know this person?" "He is a _**Shaman**_ from the Village Hidden in Diamonds," Cora answered, "Or should I say, _Former Shaman_? He's a medicine man that used to help my village in a time of need. But, about a year ago, he was caught doing _illegal_ and_ unnecessary_ experimentations on my people. He was then scheduled to be executed, but the Shogun of my village granted him mercy. So, he was exiled. How he got his hands on the Kuroryuukouseki is beyond me..."

The Shaman laughed off everything he had heard. "My dear Cora...!" he said, "I've always had the Kuroryuukouseki. I just needed somebody _pure enough_ to use it." "What do you mean, _pure enough_?! If you wanted a victim, why not go after our people!?" "The people from the Diamond Village, they were so, _disgustingly_, pure of heart, they desired nothing but their own free will. Until I heard rumors concerning the health of the _**Hero of the Leaf Village**_."

Naruto, with his eyes hidden, continued to listen while cradling Sakura's body in his arm.

"I used my magic to transform myself into a ninja named Namahs, an Information Seeker, to infiltrate the village. Knowing full well that the bandits would interfere, after I _**placed a bounty of Naruto's head**_, I saw fit to deal with them. When I fought with Naruto's Uzumaki, he was definitely everything that they said and more... But, when his health started to fade, it was the perfect time..."

"Ino," Naruto whispered, "Come here for a second..." Ino kneeled by him as Naruto placed Sakura's head on her lap. "Naruto?" Ino asked. "Just don't move her, okay?" Then, he stood up and started walking towards the front.

"The girl's desire, to save her friend's life, was immensly delicious," the Shaman replied, "The Kuroryuuskouseki was pratically feeding off of her desire. The moment the girl made her wish, her fate was already sealed..." "So, you baited Naruto out!" Kakashi replied, "And, you waited for one of us to have the tendency to save him!" "In my opinion," Cora began, "The Shogun made a mistake by showing you mercy!" "Even so..."

Kakashi and Cora looked back and saw Naruto, whose eyes kept hidden, walking up. Everyone kept their eyes on him. "There were two flaws in your plan..." Naruto spoke. "Oh?" the Shaman said, "And what might that be?" "**First:** You picked the wrong guy to lure out! I wasn't in my right mind, when I was feeling bad; that's why I couldn't sense your evil presence. And **Second:** You chose the wrong girl's soul to steal from, especially a girl I'm in love with..." Naruto, then slightly, opened to reveal that his eye color had changed. What the others didn't know is that an orange smoke was surrounding him.

"You gone too far..." he then said, "Now, I can't forgive you... _**SHAMAN!**_" In a blink of an eye, Naruto engaged his Kurama Mode as the chakra, itself, caused a massive wind. Everyone behind him covered themselves as the wind, itself, pushed them back. _'Incredible!'_ Kakashi thought trying to see. _'The force of chakra itself... It's stronger than it was when Naruto was fighting Kaguya!'_

Naruto's eyes stared intently at the Shaman, ready to pounce at anytime. "There we go!" the Shaman said, "Those eyes of hatred's intent! How I would love to go another round against the greatest ninja! But, _alas_, now is not the time for that!" "What's the matter, huh?!" Shikamaru said, "Are you scared to fight against us?" "Surely you jest! The girl's soul has now been absorbed into the Kuroryuukouseki. Tonight, a full moon will arise and the crystal, itself, will be at full power. Then, the _**evil being**_ inside will devour her soul forever! Until then, kids, I'll be back!"

The Shaman disappeared in a puff a smoke as Cora started to think. _'Tonight? A full moon...?'_ Then, she looked at Sakura's body. _'Wait a minute...! What if...!?' _She ran over to Sakura and placed a hand on her shoulder. Naruto, who removed himself from Kurama Mode, ran back over to Sakura. Kakashi did the same thing as everyone else looked. _'Her body temperature hasn't dropped yet!'_ Cora thought. Then, she said, "There's still a chance! Ms. Ino, try not to move her!" She, then, placed her hands into the _Tiger_ handsign. "What are you doing?" Ino asked. Cora didn't say anything as she performed nine handsigns.

_**"Rin, Pyoh, Toh, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen!"**_ She continued to chant and perform handsigns until both of her hands glowed in chakra. _**"Kuji-in! (Nine Syllables!)"**_ she then shouted placing her hands on Sakura's chest, making her whole body glow with chakra. "What are you doing?" Kakashi asked. "I'm giving Ms. Sakura some of my own chakra!" Cora responded, "The color of her flesh hasn't changed yet!" "Well?" Kiba asked, "What does that mean?" "It means that there is a chance to save Ms. Sakura's soul!"

Everyone around her started to go in shock at what Cora had said. "A way to bring back the dead..." Temari whispered. "Sakura can be revived?" Naruto asked. "Cora," Kakashi said, "Is this really true!" "Yes, Lord Kakashi!" Cora answered, "But, it has to be done during tonight's full moon!" She finally stopped as chakra surrounded Sakura's body. "There," she said breathing hard, "I'm using my chakra to keep her heart beating and her vital organs active for the meantime. There's still a few hours until nightfall... So, if it's okay with you, I want to tell everything about the_ history _of the Kuroryuukouseki."

* * *

A half an hour passed as Sakura's body still layed in the grass with chakra surrounding her. In front of the waterfall of the Training Area, Cora sat in the grass with her legs crossed, holding the Kuroryuuskouseki in her hands. The Leaf Ninjas, including Temari, sat down in front of her. "All right, Cora," Kakashi said, "you have our undivided attention..." Taking a deep breath, Cora started explaning.

"In the Village Hidden in Diamonds," she began, "It doesn't matter if your related, if you're a neighbor or friend, or even a stranger... Every female my village is..._subjugated_...to earn the opportunity to become _**Shrine Maidens**_, and earn the right to receive the village's Kekkei Genkai, the _**Kagamigan**_, the _Mirror Eye_..."

"Everyone in your village is a Shrine Maiden?" Naruto asked. "Not everyone...just like you, we can live our lives anyway that we can. When we become Shinobi, at age thirteen, all female are recruited to undergo a series of tests." "What types of tests?" Shikamaru asked. "Everthing," Temari answered, "From exorcising demons, to sensing evil energy, even seeing futuristic visions..." "That's amazing!" Ino said. "It's also very painful. The female ninja are weeded out, and the most sufficient ones become Shrine Maidens and receive the Kagamigan."

"This is all very fascinating," Kakashi began, "but what does this have to do with the Kuroryuukouseki? Isn't there an explanation to this?"

"When the Ninja World was still in its infancy," Cora continued, "Our ancestor, the first Shrine Maiden, created the Kagamigan. During her age, she fought, and defeated, an ancient, evil dragon. She did it, by removing its heart from its body, killing it instantly. The moment the dragon's heart was removed, the heart, itself, transformed into a _black crystal_. That black crystal is the _**Kuroryuukouseki**_, itself. Many centuries afterwards, we all prayed to the Kuroryuukouseki, that is until we all learned of its dangerous secret..."

"What secret was that?" Hinata asked. "For every wish, that has been bestowed upon the Black Dragon Crystal, that person's soul would be absorbed. That is what my ancestor's _prophesy_ said."

"That's heavy!" Chouji said, "A crystal has been with us since the dawning of the Ninja World..." "Then that means..." Shikamaru then said. "That's right, Shikamaru," Kakashi said, "Hundreds, maybe thousands, of souls are inside that little crystal..." "Yeah," Kiba began, "Now Sakura is one of those lost souls..." "Maybe not..." Cora said, "...My ancestor's prophesy continued from there. Just before she died, she said that there is _**one way**_ that the Kuroryuukouseki can be defeated once and for all. If the _**one true wish **_is granted, the crystal will lose its power and all of the lost souls will be free." _'The one __**true**__ wish?'_ Naruto thought. "Unfortunately, no one knows that what the true wish is..."

"What does the crystal have to do with tonight?" Kakashi asked. "I think that Shaman said something about tonight being _"a full moon"_?" Tenten asked. "That's right," Cora answered, "Tonight will be a full moon. The Kuroryuukouseki's power with reach its _zenith_ by then. That will be the way to save Ms. Sakura!" "What do you mean by that?" Ino asked. "I'm going to use the Kuji-in to open a portal that leads inside the Kuroyuukouseki." "You're not suggesting that one of us go inside to find Sakura's soul, are you?" Kiba said, "That's crazy in itself!" "I can't go in myself, considering that I have to be the one to keep the portal open."

"If anyone..." Kakashi replied, "it has to be me... Sakura is one of my students, after all." "It can't be just anyone, Lord Kakashi," Cora replied, "If you're not _mentally_ or _spiritually_ prepared for this, your soul could ripped apart instantly!" "Then, I'll go..."

Naruto stood up as everyone watched him. _'Naruto...'_ Hinata thought. "I guess that makes sense," Kakashi replied, "With you, having the Kyuubi, you are more than mentally prepared." "Still," Cora began, "none of that will matter if the Kyuubi, itself, is dragged out of you as well as your soul." "I'm willing to take that risk to save her!" Naruto said, without hesitation. "You have the same look of determination Ms. Sakura had." Cora then smiled. "It will be a few hours before the full moon. Ms. Ino, I want to teach you the Kuji-in before nightfall." "Do you think I'll be able to learn it before tonight?" Ino asked. "Don't worry, it's pretty minute after the first five minutes; considering that you can have _healing techniques_, you're elligible to be a Shrine Maiden. Look, Naruto... It's still a few hours early; we'll let you know when it's time..."

Naruto nodded in agreement. "In the meantime," Kakashi began, "the rest of us will take turns over Sakura's body, just in case if there is any change..."

* * *

Several hours has passed; the sun was beginning to set. It was Kakashi's turn to watch over Sakura's body as the chakra continued to circulate.

Naruto walked inside the woods of the Training Area. He then placed his hand on the trunk of a tree. _"Naruto?"_ a voice said. Turning around, he saw Hinata looking at him; she had been following him. "Hinata?" he asked. "You had been pacing around for a while," she said, "I was beginning to worry about you..."

Taking a deep breath, Naruto leaned back towards the tree, drawing a feint smile. "You know," he began, "When I became a Ninja, I always told myself that I would never go back on my word. That meant, no matter what it took, whenever it took, I would always get the job done. Even if it meant costing me my life. I just never thought my example would go to the extreme..."

Hinata slowly walked over towards him. "But, Naruto..." she breathed. "Sakura put her soul on the line just to save me from dying... I guess that she wants me to keep my dream of being Hokage alive..." "It's not just that, Naruto!" Hinata said. "What do you mean?" Hinata didn't want to say anything, but she knew that the truth had to come out. "Naruto, I...fought against Sakura." Naruto's eyes widen when she heard that. "It wasn't the way she usually fought," Hinata continued, "She fought like she had nothing to lose... Her resolve was so strong, nothing was going to stop her from getting the Kuroryuukouseki. Then she said this to me..."

_**(Flashback)**_

_** "I can't think of one day," Sakura began, "I wished to take back that promise. But, it was his devotion to his friends that made him push so far! Even when Kurama was removed from him, I still felt that I was the one that needed to save him! I couldn't even do that!"**_

_**(End Flashback)**_

The words that Sakura said to Hinata echoed through Naruto's mind; she truly felt responsible for the burden that was placed on him. Then again, as he thought, Naruto couldn't blame Sakura; she wasn't strong enough to do things on her own back then. He lowered his head.

"When Sakura..." Hinata continued, "...when she talked you, when she saved you, I felt the _passion_ coming from her voice. She did it out of _love_..." "Out of love?" Naruto breathed. "The truth is, Sakura is a dear friend to me, too. If I had a choice, I would go save her in a minute..." _"She was a dear friend to us all...!"_

Naruto and Hinata looked back and saw the rest of the Ninjas, excluding Kakashi and Ino, walking towards. "Listen, Naruto!" Shikamaru said, "I know it's a drag saying this, but Sakura is just as important to any of us!" "Not to mention," Kiba began, "She's been there for us since the beginning!" "That's right!" Chouji said. "It was through the Power of Youth that made her strong!" Rock Lee said.

"So cheer up!" Tenten said, "When you go get her soul back, hold nothing back! Tell her how you really feel!" Temari winked at him afterwards. Hinata nodded in agreement. "Thank guys," Naruto said smiling, "Coming from all of you, that means everything..." Seconds later, Cora and Ino made their way, with Kakashi behind them.

"Cora?" Tenten asked. "The full moon is nearly risen above the village," Kakashi said, "It'll soon be nightfall." "Naruto," Cora began, "It's time..." Naruto had a determined look on his face, the moments those words were spoken.

* * *

As the sky nearly got dark, the whole group watched as the full moon started to rise above the village.

"Shouldn't we begin using the Kuji-in yet?" Ino asked. "No, give it a few more seconds," Cora responded, "The shine of the full moon must hit the Kuroryuukouseki, in order its power to reach its zenith. Then, we start..."

The full moon was able to reach above the Training Area for its shine to hit the crystal. The Kuroryuukouseki started to float off of the grass and began to glow behind Ino and Cora. "Ms. Ino, do it now!" Cora shouted turning towards the crystal, "Remember, don't stop until your hands are filled with chakra!" "Right!" Ino said, making the _Tiger_ handsign.

_**"Rin, Pyoh, Toh, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen!"**_ Cora began chanting. _"Rin, Pyoh, Toh, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen!" _Ino chanted following suit. After saying it a third time, both girls' hands were filled with chakra. "Now!" Then, they thrusted their hands foward. Within seconds, a portal came out of the crystal, appearing in between both Ino and Cora. Naruto walked forward and gazed that the portal.

"Naruto," Cora then said, as she and Ino tried to catch their breath, "As soon as you enter, you be inside the Kuroryuukouseki, itself! Whatever you may see in there, it's nothing more than an illusion. Don't forget, the lost souls will try to snatch yours, maybe snatch the Kyuubi from you..." "What about Sakura?" Naruto asked. "Listen for her voice... You'll have until the dawn of the next morning to free her soul! Be careful!"

As Naruto nodded in agreement, he turned to look at his friends. "Don't worry, I'll bring back Sakura!" he said, "And, don't wear those sad faces; I'll never go back on my word! That is my Ninja Way!" Giving a thumbs up, Naruto walked and disappeared through the portal and inside the Kuroryuukouseki.

_**"Well, isn't that touching!?"**_ a creepy voice said. Everyone turned around to see the Shaman appearing out of nowhere. "It's looks like you showed up as planned!" Kakashi replied. "It's seems that Naruto Uzumaki has lost his mind and went into the Kuroryuukouseki by himself!" the Shaman said, "No matter, by tomorrow morning, both of their souls will be devoured by the _**Spirit of the Ancient Black Dragon**_! Now, will you be so kind is to hand over my jewel...?"

"Lord Kakashi!" Cora shouted, "If we let him have the crystal, the portal will close! Naruto will be trapped inside forever!" "Not if we don't let him touch it!" Kakashi said as everyone got into a fighting stance. The Shaman laughed at all of them. "Do you actually think you stand a chance against me?!" he said, "Let's not forget... I have every bit of information on all of you; I'll kill you before you have a chance to strike!"

_**"Then, how about taking on somebody you DON'T have information of...!?"**_

Instantly, two people appeared in front of the group. One was a boy, whose arm was bandaged up and in a sling... The other was a girl...

"What the...?!" Shikamaru said, _**"Konohamaru? And Moegi?"**_ "Moegi," Konohamaru said, "Stay back and make sure that no one gets involved." "Right," Moegi said, standing back.

"What is this?" the Shaman said, laughing, "You're out of your league, boy!" "I'm not a boy!" Konohamaru said ripping the sling off of his arm, "I am Konohamaru Sarutobi!" He then pointed at him saying, "And I'll be your opponent!"

_** With Naruto entering inside the depths of the Kuroryuukouseki to save Sakura, his apprentice, Konohamaru, enters the fray to challenge the Shaman. Will they be able accomplish their goals before the dawn of the next morning? **_

* * *

_** A/N: Next Chapter, Konohamaru gets his chance to shine! And, Naruto and Sakura experience the horrors of the Kuroryuukouseki... Just a few more chapters left! Please Review!**_

_**(Disclaimer: I don't own Code Crush by Rina Aiuchi.)**_


	9. When If and What If

_**Previously**__**: Angered by the passing of their friend, the Ninjas of the Village Hidden in the Leaves try to attack the Shaman, who duped them in the first place. Meanwhile, Cora told them that they're might be a way to save Sakura's soul... By going inside the Kuroryuukouseki itself!**_

_** With Naruto agreeing to the task, he enters the Black Dragon Crystal to save the soul of the girl he loves. Meanwhile, the Shaman, wanting to take back the jewel, is confronted by Konohamaru and Moegi...**_

* * *

_**Naruto: From Promises To Wishes**_

_Chapter Nine: When If &amp; What If_

Opening his eyes, Naruto was surrounded by empty, dark space. He looked around in all directions to see if there was a speck of light anywhere near him. He found nothing. He started to think to himself afterwards. _'Am I really inside the Kuroryuukouseki?'_ he thought. _'Then there's nothing here! Nothing at all...Nothing!' _Then, Naruto started to remember what Cora said...

_**"Whatever you may see, it's nothing more than an illusion..."**_ That sentence echoed throughout his mind as Naruto tried to regain his composure. _'Calm down...'_ he thought again. _'Now is NOT the time to get rattled! I have to find Sakura's soul, before morning!'_ Steeling his resolve, Naruto began running through the deep, dark space. "Hang on, Sakura!" he then said, "I'm coming!"

Konohamaru stood tall as he ripped the sling from his right arm. "Well?" he then said, "Shall we get started?" "Even though I don't have any information on you," the Shaman said, "you're still no match for me! So, why don't you go home, _little boy_?" "I told you before, my name is Konohamaru Sarutobi, grandson of the Third Hokage. Not to mention, I'm Naruto Uzumaki's apprentice!"

"Is that right?" the Shaman said, "So, you're the descendant of that cripply old man! And, as for Naruto's apprentice, he's about to realize that he chose a failure!" "Why don't you save that talk after you have beaten me!?" Konohamaru shouted.

"I'm must admit," Kakashi replied, "Konohamaru is putting on a good act, but this won't last forever." "You're right," Shikamaru said, "I'm mean, he did well against one of Pain's incarnations, this is different!" "We need to do something soon!" Cora said, "If the Shaman tries to grab the Kuroryuukouseki at anytime, the portal will close! Naruto won't have anyway of getting out!" "It's okay," Moegi spoke, "I trust Konohamaru. Let him do what has to do..."

_**(Flashback)**_

_**[A few Days Ago]**_

_An explosion came from the Training Grounds as Moegi observed Konohamaru's progress. __**"That's enough, Konohamaru!"**_ _Moegi shouted, __**"Any more and I'll have to call the Medical Ninja!" "Just..."**__ Konohamaru said, __**"...one more!"**__ Before he could say anything, he fell out on to the ground. Moegi, seeing this, quickly rushed his side trying to wake him up._

_**[Earlier Today]**_

_Konohamaru was sitting on his bed with a frustrated look on his face. __**"Did you hear?"**__ Moegi asked. __**"I heard,"**__ he said, getting more frustrated, __**"This can't be happening!" "I feel the same way, Konohamaru. Sakura was definitely like a big sister to us..."**_

_ Kononhamaru was about to shed tears. __**"I wonder if Naruto is feeling this pain too..." **__Seconds later, a Medical Ninja passed by the room. Moegi turned around and saw a few more pass by. She ran outside in the hall and grabbed one of them. __**"What's going on?"**__ she asked. __**"The Hokage has assigned all Medical Ninja to be on standby for the next twenty-four hours,"**__ the Medical Ninja said, __**"He had some crazy idea about bringing Sakura Haruno back to life..."**_

_ Moegi was in disbelief after the Med-Nin ran to join the others. __**'Bringing Sakura...back to life...'**__ she thought. __**'Is it what Naruto told us...Edo Tensei...' **__Worried, she ran back into the room. __**"Konohamaru, we got trouble...! Huh?"**__ Moegi stopped when she saw Konohamaru remove the sling from his arm. __**"What are you doing? The doctor said to keep that sling on for another day!" "Moegi..."**__ Konohamaru said, __**"Tape up my arm... The whole arm!" "Konohamaru..." "It's about time I do something to help out Naruto and Sakura..."**_

_**(End Flashback)**_

Konohamaru looked at his taped arm. "Kakashi-sensei," he then said, "No matter what, do not get involved."

Kakashi looked at Naruto's pupil, seriously. "Very well," he said, "Good luck, Konohamaru." The Shaman laughed as he said, "That makes things easier! Once I'm through with you, I can get the jewel with no problem." "That portal is staying open, whether you like it or not!" Konohamaru said, performing several handsigns, "As for you and me... _**Fire Style: Burning Ash!"**_

A cloud of black smoke came out of Konohamaru's mouth hitting the ground instantly, blocking the Shaman's sight. "I've got you now!" he shouted, grabbing the Shaman, rushing him to another area of the Training Grounds. "Come on!" Shikamaru exclaiming, running to follow him, "We need to make sure that he will be okay!" Everyone, except for Ino and Cora raced to find the young Ninja.

In a spacey area, Konohamaru and the Shaman broke apart from each other and began a stare down.

"Well," the Shaman said, "It's looks like you have been doing more than twiddling your thumbs after your fight with Pain." "I've done a lot more than what you can imagine," Konohamaru said, "So, if you're done talking..." Without finishing his sentence, he got into his fighting stance. The others got there seconds later. Continuing to laugh, the Shaman transformed back into Namahs. "Well, it looks like you got yourself an audience," he said, getting into a fighting stance as well, "You're overconfidence, aren't you?" "That _word_ applies to you, too. Coming from a guy who uses another man's face as his own."

"This _Namahs_ form that I have taken," Shaman/Namahs began, "is only one of the hundred souls that has been devoured by the Kuroryuukouseki. I have made a pact with the crystal, itself, to manifest the souls." "Well, I hope you enjoy that form. Because, you're not getting another soul!"

Shaman/Namahs rushed in as Konohamaru blocked both punches. However, a second one came out of nowhere, hitting him in the face knocking him back. "_Another_ Konohamaru?" Tenten asked, "When did he perform a Shadow Clone?" The two Konohamaru lunged in to attack again, as Namahs was reeling. "Why you...!" he shouted performing a spin maneuver, attacking both of them. The two Konohamaru turned into clouds of smoke as a third appeared underneath him, kicking him in the back, sending him into the air. Namahs tried to recover as he saw another Konohamaru up in the air. _**"Earth Style: Ground Needle! (Doton: Daichi Hari!)"**_ Sharp, jagged edges of earth rose and passed Namahs, rushing towards Konohamaru, who was performing handsigns as well. _**"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu! (Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!)" **_

Numerous, but small fireballs appeared hitting the Earth Style Jutsu, cancelling it out. Namahs was in shock as the young Sarutobi launched a heavy right punch, forcing him to the ground. He then reappeared in front of Namahs, who was wiping the blood off his face. "Amazing!" Chouji said, "Konohamaru is just amazing!" "I had my Byakugan on him the whole time!" Hinata said, "I didn't see him perform any Shadow Clones at all!" _'Incredible...'_ Shikamaru thought. _'I knew that he grew when he fought Pain, but I had no idea that he was this strong...'_ _'Looks like I owe that kid a rematch one day...'_ Temari thought.

"I don't understand it!" Shaman/Namahs said, "Your moves are so completely erratic! How are you able to do all of this!?" "It's thanks to all of the training Naruto has put me through all throughout the years!" Konohamaru answered, "I've always considered him a brother to me! You see, even if you manage to copy a person's abilities and personality, it's still doesn't compare to hard work!" Namahs started to get frustrated. "Helpless?" "What?!" "Now, imagine... All those souls, you talked about, you're using... Just imagine how they felt since you're using them as a host! As a matter of fact, how do you think Naruto felt when Sakura died and he couldn't do anything about it...?"

"You little brat!" Shaman/Namahs said. "Now," Konohamaru said, performing a handsign, "It's over! _**Shadow Clone Jutsu! (Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!)**_" Two replicas of the young Sarutobi appeared beside him as he continued to speak, "Now, allow me to introduce you... To my... _**Ultimate Rasengan...!**_"

Konohamaru started to create his Rasengan as Namahs started to created; however, he still has a frustrated look on his face. "Is that?" Kiba shouted. "It can't be...!" Kakashi said, "The Shaman is using Naruto's Rasenshuriken!" Flying up in the air, Namahs maniacally laughed, with the Rasenshuriken above him. "No matter how hard you improved...!" he said, "You're no match against the Rasenshuriken when it is at full power!" "Oh no!" Shikamaru exclaimed, "Kakashi, if that thing gets thrown..." "The damage would be catastrophic!" Kakashi answered.

"Don't worry," Moegi said, staring at Konohamaru, "Konohamaru won't let anything bad happen..." Still preparing, red shockwaves were coming from the Rasengan as the wind picked up. "What's that heat?" Chouji asked. "I don't know," Tenten said, "But the air, itself, is burning..." "I can barely keep my eyes open!" Kiba shouted. "Moegi!" Kakashi said, "What is going on?!" "This is...what Konohamaru said been perfecting!" Moegi answered, "He was trying to master this move for months now; Naruto and I are the first ones to witness this. This is Konohamaru's Ultimate Rasengan!"

Konohamaru used his left arm to hold his right arm as his Rasengan was completely dark red; the heat waves continued to spread across the area. _**"Fire Style: Super Heat Rasengan! (Katon: Chou Netsu Rasengan!)"**_ he shouted. "What is that?!" Namahs said. One of the young Sarutobi's Shadow Clones grabbed the real one by his left arm as they both nodded. Full of steam, Konohamaru was sent flying into the air towards Namahs, who launched the Rasenshuriken. Both Rasengan collided, but Namahs was engulfed into the flames. Kiba rushed in, grabbed him, and covered him.

The Shaman/Namahs started screaming in pain as the Super Heat Rasengan exploded in midair. The explosion occurred three more times as the body, engulfed in flames, crashed to the ground. The flames died down afterwards. "Wow!" Kiba said, uncovering Konohamaru, "And here, I thought Naruto's techinque was nothing to sneeze at!" "Yeah," Konohamaru said, "It's still _incomplete_, but it was definitely enough." Then, he looked at he taped up arm; the flames, themselves, were burned. "Lucky for me, the tape held up!" _'Unbelievable!'_ Kakashi thought. _'An incomplete Super Heat Rasengan did that much damage... Just imagine the explosion if it was fully completed...'_

A frail cough came out of the flames as Namahs, who was still on the ground, turned back into the Shaman. "I.._*cough*_...understand..." he said with a raspy voice, "...How could...have...beaten...arrgggh!" "I guess you never took chemistry..." Kiba said, "...But wind helps fire grow hotter!" "Even I don't need a Sharingan to know that you don't have much time to spare," Kakashi said, "You'll be dead momentarily..." The Shaman started to laugh again. "It doesn't matter now..." he said, "...Even if I'm gone, the _**Spirit of the Ancient Black Dragon...**_ will devour both souls of Naruto Uzumaki and the girl... I have won..."

Before he could finish, the Shaman died the very moment his mask broke, reveal the old man's shriveled face.

* * *

**[Somewhere Else]**

A pair of eyes started to stir open.

_**"Sakura...Sakura...HEY, SAKURA!"**_

Sakura jumped awake as she looked up and saw Ino over her. "Ino?" she breathed. "Good Lord! That's the third time you dosed off during this mission!" Ino said. "Mission?" Sakura said, sitting up, "What mission?" "Is your brain somewhere else, _forehead_? We've been on this mission for three days now. The _**Akatsuki are at it again!" **_"The Akatsuki?"

Ino turn around and stared at a rock monolith. "One of them has been up there for quite sometime," she said, "_**Sasuke**_ and the others should be here soon to scope out the place." _'Sasuke's here?'_ Sakura thought. She then stood up and started walking towards the monolith.

"Wait a minute!" Ino said, stopping her, "Where are you going? The others will be here...!" "Don't worry, I'll be alright!" Sakura said, "Just let me know when Sasuke and Naruto get here..."

As Sakura went inside, Ino questions herself. _'Naruto? Who is Naruto...?'_

Several minutes passed as Sakura made it up the monolith, making sure that she moved quietly as possible. Hiding behind a rock, she got a glimpse of a person wearing an Akatsuki outfit. _'This doesn't make sense though...'_ she thought. _'I thought the Akatsuki were gone... Are their more running around?' _Ready to attack, Sakura pulled out a kunai knife and came out of hiding.

"Whoever you are...!" she shouted, ready to attack, "Turn around so I can see you face!" Hearing her voice, the Akatsuki member turned around slowly. Showing his face, Sakura's eyes began to grow larger. The shock of seeing her enemy's face forced her to drop the kunai on the ground. "It can't be...!" she whispered, _**"Naruto...?"**_

The person wearing the Akatsuki outfit was definitely Naruto Uzumaki, except that his eyes were red instead of blue. "So," he said, "One of the lackeys of the Leaf Village decided to show up." "Naruto...?" Sakura asked in a frantic, "What are you doing with the Akatsuki?" "Don't speak my name so casually, girl!" Naruto said. The hatred of his voice alone was enough moved Sakura back a few steps. Clearly enough, this was not the same Naruto she knew growing up; the person she was looking at had NO positive emotion. Not even a smile crept up. Sakura was too scared to look him in the eyes.

_"Sakura!"_ a voice said, _"Ino told me that you were up here!"_ The person behind her finally showed and stared at Naruto with contempt. "_Sasuke_..." Sakura said, "...What are you doing here?" "So," Naruto said, "the _**problem child of the Uchiha Clan**_ has finally shown up." "Looks like I got here just in time!" Sasuke said, "Naruto Uzumaki! You're under arrest for conspiracy in connection with the Third Hokage's murder!" "What?!" Sakura shouted. "Now, I finally got you!" Naruto just smirked and said, "Sasuke, we have been doing this _song and dance_ for many years now! Everytime we fought, you have come any closer to defeating me. Why should today be anything different?"

"Damn you!" Sasuke said, getting angry as he tried to attack. "Sasuke, wait!" Sakura said, stopping him, "Don't do anything rash!" "Sakura, what are you doing?! He needs to be stopped!" "Just give me a minute! I want to talk to him..."

Turning back around, Sakura started to walk towards Naruto. Looking into his red, Kyuubi eyes, she feared upon what she might say, but didn't back down. "Naruto..." she said. "I told you not to speak my name so causally!" Naruto said, with venom in his voice, "Who are you, anyway?" "Naruto, you know me!" Sakura said, pleading with him, "Don't you recognize me?" Naruto didn't say a word. "It's me... Sakura Haruno."

Naruto's expression as a flash of remembrance went through his mind. "I KNOW OF NO SAKURA!" he shouted, nearly scaring Sakura as Sasuke poised himself, "Those bastards at the Leaf Village drove me out the very moment the Kyuubi was implanted into me! I have been wanting to get my vengeance ever since... The only thing that has kept me going, was a girl who smiled at him when I ran away..." Sakura smiled a little as she said, "Naruto, I was _that_ girl..."

"You were?" Naruto asked. Seconds later, everything went totally red. Naruto's eyes turned downward as he saw Sasuke stab him with his sword; the entire blade impaled through instantly. Sakura gasped in horror as the sky, itself, started to crack. "Sasuke..." she breathed, "How could you...? Naruto..." Without realizing it, she let out an earth-shattering scream as everything around her cracked and disappeared.

* * *

Naruto, who heard the scream, turned around as it echoed throughout the darkness. "Sakura?" he spoke looking around, "Hang on, I'm coming!"

Before he could move a single step, something grabbed. "What the...?!" she said. Two intangible hands grabbed his shoulders. Spirits came from both sides and looked at him with demonic faces. "Ghosts!?" he shouted. Then hundreds more came out of nowhere. "Of course! These _ghosts_ must be the _**Lost Souls**_, Cora was talking about! Looks like they want be to a lost cause, too!" Naruto looked down to see a ghost grabbing on to his stomach. "More like they want to steal Kurama from me!" he shouted, "Sorry, but I don't have time for this!"

In a rush, he transformed into Kurama Mode as the ghosts backed away. On one knee, Naruto looked at his hands. "Looks like Kurama's chakra can do some damage to these spirits," he said, "Good! Maybe they'll leave me alone until I can find Sakura!"

All of a sudden, a demonic, sinister laugh came from the vast darkness. "What the hell was that?!" Naruto said looking around.

A large, mysterious creature with white pupils came out of nowhere and looked at Sakura, whose soul was tied up in bondage, with her eyes closed. _**"How nice your despair truly is, Sakura Haruno..." **_the creature said, _**"Your soul will be a tasty morsel, once I devour it..."**_ "Who are you?" Sakura asked. _**"You'll come to know me well... I am the Spirit of the Ancient Black Dragon, living in the Kuroryuukouseki for many centuries now." **_

Sakura opened her eyes slowly as their were no pupils in her green-colored eyes. "You're a dragon?" she spoke. _**"Yes..."**_ the dragon answered, _**"And your dispair is quite refreshing. How did like my genjutsu that you were put under?" **_"Gen-Genjutsu?" _**"You have experienced what would happen, if your most treasure person, Naruto Uzumaki, was a member of the Akatsuki and he was killed. Although, the real Naruto is somewhere inside the Kuroryuukouseki, it still won't matter. Soon, the moon will be in the midnight alignment; your despair will be its peak... Then, your soul will be devoured by me... Making yourself nothing more than just a distant memory inside the crystal!"**_

As the Ancient Black Dragon laughed, Sakura's tears started to flow from her face. _'Naruto...is inside the Kuroryuukouseki...trying to save me...'_ she thought, closing her eyes. _'But, it doesn't matter now... Very soon, my soul will be gone. Naruto, I'm so sorry...'_

Continuing to plow through various ghosts, Naruto raced through the darkness trying to find the source of that laugh. "Sakura!" he shouted, "Don't listen to that voice! No matter what, I'll save you! Just don't give in yet!"

_**"SAKURA!"**_

* * *

_**Despair is what is keeping her soul hostage... Helplessness is what is keeping him from reaching her... With midnight looming, can Naruto and Sakura find the way to save each other from the Ancient Black Dragon's grasp? Most importantly, can they get out before the dawn of the new morning...?**_

_** A/N: Next Chapter: The One True Wish is granted... Please Review!**_


	10. Naruto and Sakura

The ropes that held Sakura in bondage were gathering energy as her soul was being surrounded by dispair. The Ancient Black Dragon stared at her, with tears flowing down, as he laughed maniacally. Naruto, in Kurama Mode, continuing to battle against the lost souls who come close towards him. He then landed on his knees.

_'Damn it!'_ he thought, breathing hard, reverting back to normal. _'I'm using too much chakra... Not enough time to rest...' _The ghosts continued to move closer.

_**"It is almost time..."**_ the Ancient Black Dragon said, _**"The moon is nearly at the midnight alignment..."**_

* * *

_**Naruto: From Promises to Wishes**_

_Chapter Ten: Naruto and Sakura_

The entire group of Leaf Ninja, including Temari and Cora, awaited patiently. "It's been five hours now!" Kiba said, getting irritated, "What's taking Naruto so long?" "My guess is..." Cora spoke, "The Kuroryuukouseki has entered the midnight alignment. The Spirit of the Ancient Black Dragon is preparing Ms. Sakura's soul to be devoured." "Preparing how?" Ino asked. "It feeds off of negative energy... Right now, Ms. Sakura's soul is being surrounded by it as we speak. That's why Naruto has to hurry..."

"What do you mean, _hurry?" _Shikamaru asked. "Now that her soul has been injected by negative energy," Cora began, "It's only a matter of time before she's gone forever. The chakra that I placed in her body won't matter anymore." Kakashi stared at the portal, intensely.

_'Hurry back with Sakura's soul, Naruto!'_ he thought. _'Or none of this is going to matter all...'_

* * *

_**"It's very close now..."**_ the Ancient Black Dragon said, _**"Continue to give in to despair until the end."**_

"DON'T LISTEN TO THEM, SAKURA!" Naruto shouted. _**"It's too late, Naruto Uzumaki! Sakura Haruno is covered in despair; I will now consume her soul. And soon, I will consume yours!"**_ "Sakura, don't give in yet!" Naruto said continuing to plea as ghosts grabbed him from all sides, "Hinata told me what you did! When you saved me... When you made that wish, she said you did it _out of love_! I don't condemn your actions..." During Naruto's explanation, Sakura's eyes began to show life.

"You always said to yourself that you can't do anything...That's not true! You saved me more times than you realized! When you tried to stop me and take me back to the village, you gave me an answer to what I really needed to do. Even when I lost Kurama, you did whatever it took to keep me alive!" The tears flowing from Sakura's eyes stopped immediately afterwards. "Maybe it was the promise that we made was the reason I kept going. But, truthfully, you're the reason I kept going on! Sakura, you're courageous, brave, and beautiful; That's the reasons why I fell in love with you!"

Sakura's eyes opened very wide as she regained consciousness. _"Naruto...loves me?"_ she whispered. The Ancient Black Dragon chuckled at Naruto's speech. _**"How amusing..."**_ he said, _**"But I think it's about time I have my snack now..." **_Opening his mouth, he proceeded to eat Sakura's soul. However, a flash came out of nowhere. _**"What's this!?"**_ He stared at a gleam of light coming out of her eyes. _**"This purifying light..."**_ the dragon said moving back, _**"I can't get close to it! I can't devour her soul..."**_

The ropes that held her in bondage were completely destroyed; she was now floating in dark space as the dragon watched her. _**"How is this possible?"**_ the dragon said.

"That Naruto..." Sakura said, "...was very different..." _**"What are you rambling about?!"**_ "That look he had in his eyes..." she continued, "It was more frightful than when Sasuke had them. I now understand what would have happened if Naruto would have left the village. After all, he suffered more heartache than any of us. I gave him the burden of finding Sasuke, because I was too helpless to do it on my own! You talk about _despair_, but that was the first time I felt that couldn't do anything!" The Ancient Black Dragon chuckled as he said, _**"Then just save yourself the trouble, and let me eat you..."**_

"I'm not done!" Sakura interrupted, "I have to live with the fact I put Naruto through all of that; It's my _sin_ to bear! But, let me tell you something, Ancient Black Dragon! Every human in the world, Ninjas, Bandits, even Normal People, we sin everyday...and learn from our mistakes! But, you...a dragon, to give in to such temptation, makes you a monster! When Sasuke left the village that day, I was left heartbroken. But when Naruto smiled at me, I knew that everything was going to be okay. Now...there's not a day that goes by without me thinking about him. We don't even talk much anymore..."

The gleam of light started to create an aura around Sakura as she clasped her hands together. "As long as I have lived," she then said, "I told myself that I loved Sasuke. I still do, but Naruto has my heart now... So, I can finally say it. Loud and clear..."

_**"I AM IN LOVE WITH NARUTO UZUMAKI!"**_

The light surrounded Sakura glowed brightly; the Ancient Black Dragon back away more. _**"That blinding light!"**_ he shouted.

The lost souls that were clamping on to Naruto started to separate from him as light started creating a tear in the dark, empty space. "Looks like that's the way to go!" Naruto said, jumping inside the tear.

* * *

Sakura closed her eyes and started praying until someone called out to her.

_"Sakura!"_ She looked up at where the voice was coming from. Out coming from the tear of light, Naruto appeared, diving towards her. "Sakura!" he shouted. Being surprised, Sakura moved towards him as well. "Naruto!" she shouted.

They both hugged each other tightly. Seconds later, they looked each other in the eyes; Sakura started to blush. "You idiot!" she said above a whisper, causing Naruto to flinch, "Look what you made me say..." Naruto just smiled and said, "Sorry..." Sakura then leaned in and kissed him; Naruto did the same. She pulled away and said, "Thank you."

_**"How is this possible?!"**_ the Ancient Black Dragon shouted, _**"You shouldn't be able to get to her!"**_ "It turns out that a beacon showed up when you least expected!" Naruto said, "Now that your little _despair tactics_ don't work on Sakura anymore, I'm getting her out of this place and back in her body!" _**"She may be out of my grasp, but you're not! I'll eat both your body and soul, and you'll be more than just a lost soul!" **_

Naruto immediately went into Kurama Mode and attacked the Dragon, hitting it in one of its eyes. "I may be exhausted, but I have enough to take you down!" he shouted making a handsign, _**"Shadow Clone Jutsu! (Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!)"**_ Creating two clones, Naruto preceeded to make two rasengan in his hands. "Take this! _**Rasenrengan!**_" Hitting dead on, the Ancient Black Dragon was pushed back, but recovered quickly. "What the!?" Naruto said in shock. _**"Do you honestly think that would be enough to stop me...?"**_ the dragon said. "What's going on? I hit him with my best shot..."

"He's a spirit, Naruto!" Sakura shouted, "Just like my soul is here!" Listening, Naruto then thought, _'That explains why those kept coming after me, no matter what I did!'_ Looking up, Naruto was then swatted by the dragon's tail. "Naruto!" Sakura shouted as the dragon lunged in again, opening his mouth to bite. Creating chakra arms, Naruto stopped him from clamping down. Throwing him aside, he then knock him downward, but the dragon hit him with his tail again. _'Damn it!'_ Naruto thought. _'His recovery rate is too fast! I can't get a clean shot!' _The Ancient Black Dragon started laughing and said, _**"I thought you would notice by now. It isn't me who is stronger... It's you that is weaker..."**_ "What?" _**"The very moment you entered the Kuroryuukouseki, the chakra within you started to leak out. It's suicide, now! Because once your chakra is depleted, I'll be munching on both your body AND your soul!"**_

_'This isn't good...' _Sakura thought watching. _'If what the Black Dragon said was true, then Naruto doesn't have much chakra left! And, he risk everything just to save me...'_ Then she closed her eyes. _'There's got to be a way for all of me to end..."_

_**"There is..."**_

* * *

Hearing that, Sakura opened up her eyes and stared a sparkle that was right in front of her. "A sparkle?" she whispered. Suddenly, she was surrounded by a sphere of light.

Inside the sphere, the sparkle turned into a transparent women with long hair, wearing a _miko_, priestess, outfit. _"There is a way to defeat the Ancient Black Dragon..."_ the woman said. "Who are you?" Sakura asked. _"I am the __**Shrine Maiden**_..._the __**original **__Shrine Maiden, who fought and defeated the Black Dragon during the days when the World of Ninjas was still in its infancy."_

"You..." Sakura began, "...said something about a way to defeat the dragon?" _"I defeated the Ancient Black Dragon, by taking away its heart, the Kuroryuukouseki." _"The crystal, itself, is its heart?" _"However, even when its body gone, the heart possessed such power. But, it was at a terrible price. As I came to possess it over the years, I learned that wishes can be granted by the Kuroryuukouseki, but in order for it to come true, a soul must be sacrificed..."_

"And those souls end inside the Kuroryuukouseki..." Sakura finished, "But why am I surrounded by light?" _"Over the years, after my death, many people used the crystal to grant wishes out of lust, greed for power, evil temptation, and much more... You, however... When you granted your wish to save your friend... __**Your heart spoke your truth.**__ You spoke out of love; that is why my light shined upon you..."_

"Thank you for saving my soul," Sakura replied. _"Now, it is time for you to understand the prophecy..."_ the Shrine Maiden began, _"...Upon my death, the Shrine Maidens, after me, burned the Kuroryuukouseki with my body. But, not before I foretold a vision that I foresaw: When the __**One True Wish**__ is granted, the Kuroryuukouseki will lose its power forever, and the lost souls will be free..." _"But, how can the One True Wish be granted if we don't know what to wish for?"

The Shrine Maiden then moved closer towards Sakura and whispered in her ear.

_**"What The Dragon Wants, He Can't Be A Part Of..."**_

* * *

The sphere of light and the Shrine Maiden disappeared. Sakura regained her focus back to Naruto, who was knocked out of Kurama Mode. The Ancient Black Dragon wrapped himself around the Ninja and started to squeeze the life out of him.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted. _**"Your chakra is almost gone!"**_ the dragon said, _**"I'll devour your soul now!"**_ Naruto was almost unconscious until Sakura shouted out in fear. "STOP IT!" she shouted, "Please, stop...If you do, I'll make one more wish..." Hearing that, the dragon released Naruto, who floated around the vast darkness.

_** "I see..."**_ the Black Dragon replied, _**"But, if you do that, clearly your soul will stay here forever..."**_ "I understand..." Sakura replied. "Sakura..." Naruto said barely moving, "...Don't do it..." "It's okay, Naruto. I know what I have to do now..." _**"Speak your wish..."**_

Sakura closed her eyes and began remembering what the Shrine Maiden said. _'What the Dragon wants, he can't be a part of...'_ she thought. _'That's it! I know what the wish is!'_ _**"Speak your wish,"**_ the dragon said, _**"and I shall grant it..."**_ Naruto continued to stare as Sakura began to talk. "I know my wish now," she said, "My wish is... _Ancient Black Dragon..."_ Everything became quiet as Sakura took a deep breath... Then, she made her wish after opening her eyes...

_**"DISAPPEAR, FOREVER!"**_

**"NO!" **the Ancient Black Dragon shouted as the deep, vast darkness started to crumble, **"YOU TRICKED ME!" **"Just like you tricked others into using the crystal!" Sakura shouted as she flew towards Naruto. "Sakura...What did you do?" Naruto asked as she grabbed on to him. "He's starting to lose his power. Come on, we need to get to the exit!"

Continuing to scream in pain, light began to pierce throught the Black Dragon as Naruto and Sakura flew through the tear of light.

Appearing through the other side, the both of them saw tons of ghosts flying towards an area. "What's going on?" Naruto asked, looking up, "What's happening?" "The lost souls!" Sakura answered, "Since the Ancient Black Dragon is now losing its power, all of the ghosts are flying towards the exit! Let's follow them!" Another few yards passed by as Naruto pointed at something... "There!" he shouted, "That's the exit!" They landed just a few inches away from the exit. "Come on, we're almost there!"

**"NO!"** a voice shouted. Naruto and Sakura turned around and saw the Ancient Black Dragon, or what's left of him, trying to get through the tear of light. **"If I disappear, I will NOT go alone!"** he shouted. "Sakura..." Naruto said, standing straight, "Wait here for a second." He then turned around to face it. "Naruto?" Sakura asked, "We don't have time for this! It's going to collapse any minute now!" "I'll make this quick," he said smiling, "For some reason, I just got my second wind. Now that you're losing your power, all the chakra you have siphoned off me is coming back!" He then transformed into Kurama Mode and started gathering chakra in his right hand. "It's time to play you back! For all of the lost souls you consumed over the years, and for trying to take away Sakura from me!"

The dragon lunged in one more time as Kurama Mode Naruto rushed in too. _**"Wind Style: Rasenshuriken! (Futon: Rasenshuriken!)"**_ The attack hit directly upon the dragon, who screamed in horror as he began to disappear. _**"Curse you, Naruto Uzumaki! I may be gone from this world, but rest assure, one day, another evil will come and take away your souls! Just as long as there is greed in this world...!" **_

A huge explosion occurred, engulfing the dragon as the inside of the Kuroryuukouseki. "Come on!" Naruto shouted, grabbing Sakura, "This place is going to blow!"

* * *

Cora, who still had her Kagamigan, turned around to look at the portal. "Ms. Ino!" she shouted as Ino and everyone else turned their attention. Naruto jumped out of the portal and Sakura's soul flew back into her body.

"Naruto!?" Kakashi said, "What's going on?" "Everyone get down!" Naruto shouted, "It's going to blow!" A huge explosion came immediately afterwards as fire came out of the portal, causing everyone to fall to the ground. The portal closed causing the inside of the Kuroryuukouseki to implode on itself. The crystal, itself, turned from black to grey and fell on to the grass.

Everything became silent afterwards. Kakashi looked up and looked around. "Is everybody okay?" he asked. "I'm good," Kiba said sitting up, "But, I'll let you know when I'm great..." Cora began to sit up and looked at the Kuroryuukouseki. She noticed that the color had changed as she picked it up. "It has turned gray..." she said. "Sakura!" Naruto said getting up rushing towards her. "Naruto, wait a second!" Cora said stopping as the others ran over, "If Ms. Sakura's soul is back, it's trying to settle back in her body. Any sudden movements may endanger her."

Ten seconds later, the chakra surrounding Sakura's body faded away as her eyes started to stir open. "N-Naruto?" she breathed, "Ino?" "Sakura!" Ino said teary-eyed, "You're alive!" "Sakura!" Both Chouji and Kiba said. "Welcome back!" Temari said. "It's good to have you back, Sakura!" Hinata said wiping her tears from her eyes. "I always knew that the Power of Youth would triumph!" Rock Lee said. "You don't have to put it like that, Lee!" Tenten said. "Sakura, what happened in there?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, for one thing," Sakura said, after Naruto helped her sit up, "The Kuroryuukouseki lost all of its power; I granted the One True Wish..." "You mean...?" Cora said looking at the crystal, "The Spirit of the Ancient Black Dragon is gone? But, how did you stop it from devouring your soul?" Sakura turned her head to see Naruto and said, "Let just say that, I needed some help acknowledging my own feelings..." "You were always truthful, Sakura," Naruto said. Then, he gave her a big smile. She silently gasped as she saw him give the _same smile_ she never seen in a long time. Tears started to fall from her own eyes.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked worried, "What's wrong?" "Nothing!" Sakura exclaimed, wiping the tears from her eyes, "It's nothing..." _'You finally smiled at me...the right way..."_ she then thought. _'Welcome back, you big idiot!'_

* * *

The next morning, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi began to say their farewells to Cora.

"I'm sorry that the rest of us couldn't be able to show up to say their goodbyes," Kakashi said. "It's okay," Cora said, "I'm just that everything ended very well. Speaking of which, how are you two doing?" "The doctor checked us out last night," Naruto replied, "We both made full recoveries! We never felt more alive!" "So, what about you, Cora?" Sakura asked, "Are you going back to your village?" "Yes. Now that the Kuroryuukouseki has lost all of its power, it's nothing more than a rock now. I'm going back to tell the _higher-ups_ everything that took place here. And, even though it was partially my fault, I want to say thank you for all you have for me..."

All three of them nodded in agreement. "Goodbye," Cora said, walking away, "And, once again, thank you..."

As Naruto waved goodbye, Sakura said to him, "All's well that ends well, right?" "Yeah," he replied back, "By the way, Sakura... When Hinata told me about you wish, what did you say exactly?" Sakura quietly blushed. Seconds later, she grabbed Naruto's arm and hugged it tightly.

_"It doesn't really matter now... My wish came true after all."_

* * *

_**[Eight Months Later...]**_

Naruto ran down the stairs from his house, wearing a long, white cloak. "Ah man!" he said running down almost tripping over his feet, "I gonna be late!" _"I can't believe you're in this much as a rush!" _a voice said. Naruto turned around to see Konohamaru stared at him. "Konohamaru! Did you...?" "I just passed her five minutes ago," the young Sarutobi replied, "She's waiting for you."

"Thanks," Naruto said running off. Then, he stopped after a few steps and turned back around. "Hey! Shikamaru told me what you did against that Shaman... I never been more proud of you!" Konohamaru smiled as he watched his teacher and best friend walk off. _"Hey, Konohamaru!"_ He turned around to see Moegi and several other female ninja walking towards. "Was that Naruto-sempai?" one of the girls asked, "Could you introduce us to him?" "Sorry, but today is not a good day for that. His _**coronation**_ is today; plus, he wants to spend with his _**fiance**_."

"Sorry, I'm late!" Naruto said as ran up to Sakura. "I suppose you're going to be late like this everyday?" Sakura asked wearing a new ninja outfit. "I didn't mean to make you wait!" Sakura then chuckled. "It's okay..." she then said, "...I'd wait for you as long as it takes." Naruto smiled at her as they started to walk down the streets of the village.

"So," Naruto began, "have you ask Ino to be your _Maid of Honor_ yet?" "Actually, I asked Hinata," Sakura said, "And, she agreed! Ino has agreed to help me out on my dress." "That's great! But, I heard from Kiba that he and Hinata _got_ engaged. Not to mention, Temari is thinking about moving down here to the Leaf Village. Kakashi-sensei already put in the forms for her transfer."

Naruto then stopped to look around as wind silently blew. Sakura stopped a few steps ahead of him. "What's the matter?" she asked. "So much has changed," he said, "Nothing's going to be the same anymore." "Life will continue to change, Naruto... Especially after we're married." "Speaking of which, I got a letter from Sasuke when you told him about us; he said..._Congratulations._"

Minutes later, they both came across the Hokage Building. "Well, here I go!" Naruto said as the Coronation was about to begin. "You know, I'm proud of you right?" Sakura said kissing him. Seeing him leave, Sakura was then joined by Rock Lee and Tenten. "I can't that Naruto isn't nervous about being Hokage," Tenten said. "To him, Tenten," Sakura began, "Being Hokage is a piece of cake compared to _our wedding _in a few weeks." "Oh, that reminds me! Remember that girl, who helped us save your soul?" "You mean _Cora_?" "According to some of the Shrine Maidens I came across, she's now _**Head Maiden **_at the Village Hidden in Diamonds!" "Wow, I guess everything worked out well, huh?"

_"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Village Hidden in the Leaves!" _a voice said as everyone looked up at the roof. Kakashi was now given a speech. _"Although, for the past three years, I have done my best to protect and serve the Leaf Village, it is now time for me to introduce you, to a man, who may be Hokage, for the longest time. I, now, present to you, your __**Seventh Hokage**__, __**Naruto Uzumaki**__!"_

Everyone in the village started applauded as Naruto appeared beside Kakashi, wearing the Hokage's hat. He smiled at down at the people, especially Sakura who was looking at him. Then, he winked.

_**"Maybe Wishes Do Come True, After All..."**_

* * *

**_Naruto: From Promises to Wishes Ending ~ Passion_**

_When I remember far far back_

_The future was bright for as far as I can see_

_Underneath the beautiful blue sky_

_We were a little afraid_

_The windows are becoming stained with a nostalgic color_

_If I face forward will I meet you again?_

_The future continues on and on_

_Underneath a large signboard_

_I want to watch as the times change_

_Hidden Away_

_My heart's a battleground_

_(snoitome owt deen I)_

_(wonk uoy naht niotceffa erom deen I)_

_(snoitome owt deen I)_

_I open the window to those people and places I can never go to_

_When I remember far far back_

_The future was bright for as far as I can see_

_Underneath the beautiful blue sky_

_We would keep sleeping_

_The person I loved a long time ago,_

_It appears a child is going to be born in the winter_

_Sometimes I want to have doubt_

_Over the settlement we had in the past_

_I still can't forget_

_I wonder if the New Year's card will have a photo_

_I think back to the things_

_We couldn't do together and find them dear_

_Underneath the blue sky..._

_(Passion by Hikaru Utada)_

_**A/N: Don't trip! I'm not through yet! The Main Story is done! Final Chapter: Ten years have passed, and their kids now take the chance at being Ninja! Keep in mind, although this is my longest chapter to date, I rushed on the final part! **_

_**Anyway, Please Review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Passion by Hikaru Utada. (I combined both versions of lyrics: From the Original and from Kingdom Hearts II.)**_


	11. EXTRA: Go To Next and Beyond

_**It has been over ten years since the ending of the Fourth Shinobi War and the destruction of the Ancient Black Dragon. Since then, the Leaf Village's greatest hero, Naruto Uzumaki has lived out his dream of becoming Hokage and has married his childhood sweetheart, Sakura Haruno, and had kids of their own.**_

_** Now, it's time for the new generation of Ninjas to take over as the new era of Chuunin Exams set to begin...**_

* * *

An alarm clock went off in a bedroom as the sun started to rise. A hand reached out and stopped the alarm. The person, who lifted up their head, was reveled to be a female with long, blonde hair and green eyes.

"7 a.m.?" she said, then sitting up, "I don't even remember setting the alarm." _"That's because I was the one who set it!" _The girl turned around to see an older Sakura standing in front of her bed. _**"Mom?"**_ "Good morning, _**Wakaba**_," Sakura said. "Mom, what are you doing?" Wakaba asked, "I'm not supposed to get up for another hour! I always get up at eight o'clock!"

"Not today!" Sakura said, "Your father wanted me to get you up to prepare! Now, stop whining and get up..." Before she could finish her sentence, Wakaba quickly went to sleep. Sakura started to get angry as she clenched her fists. Seconds later, the whole house, they were living in was shaking, forcing Wakaba to wake up quickly. "You know," Sakura said, showing demonic red eyes, "It's still too early for you to challenge my authority!" "Okay, okay!" Wakaba said, sitting back up, "I'm up for real this time!"

"Good!" Sakura said, going back to her normal look, "Now, I expect _one-hundred _situps and _two-hundred _pushups before breakfast! See you downstairs!" After Sakura left the room, Wakaba laid back down in shock. _'Mental Note...'_ she thought. _ 'Never go against your parents, especially one who can cave in your ribs with just her finger...'_

* * *

_**Naruto: From Promises to Wishes**_

_Chapter EXTRA: Go To Next &amp; Beyond_

_"197...198...199...200!"_ Wakaba said, laying on the floor of her bedroom, finishing her pushups, "Good, I've finished my warm-up!"

Five minutes later, Wakaba walked downstairs. "I hope that your excerise gave you an appetite!" Sakura said as her daughter sat at the table. "Mom," Wakaba said, "Pain doesn't cause hunger, you know! By the way, where's Dad?" "He took your _**little brother**_ to do some morning training before the sun came up and went to the stadium afterwards."

"That's not fair, Mom!" Wakaba whined, "Dad always get to do stuff with _**Boruto**_!" "Wakaba Uzumaki!" Sakura said, "Need I remind you, that I couldn't tear you away from father, or me, for the first four years! He's only trying to spend time with his family, because all of you are getting older. Besides, you're _fourteen_ years old; you'll be fifteen in a few days. You can't rely on your father forever..."

"Speaking of which," Wakaba spoke up, "Daddy told me and Boruto about the time you and him faced off against something called _The Spirit of the Ancient Black Dragon_..." Immediately, Sakura started to think back ten years ago. "My," she said, "Time sure does fly..." "Then, what Daddy said was true, wasn't it? You did die, didn't you?" Sakura sat down at the table with her cup of coffee. "I almost did," she then said, "If you father didn't come save me back then..." "So, how did you defeat it?" "Well..."

_**(Flashback)**_

_"I know my wish now," Sakura said, "My wish is...Ancient Black Dragon..." Everything went quiet as Sakura took a deep breath. Then, she made her wish after opening her eyes._

_**"DISAPPEAR, FOREVER!"**_

_**(End Flashback)**_

"But how did you know that your wish was the _One True Wish_?" Wakaba asked. "It was what the Shrine Maiden, who defeated the Ancient Black Dragon, said to me," Sakura said, "_**What the Dragon wants, He can't be a part of...**_ The answer was..._Life_. Its spirit needed human souls to survive, but when the One True Wish was granted, he lost that power. My guess is...The Black Dragon didn't belong on in the realm of humans, so it needed to be destroyed."

"Was it the crystal that made you find your answer?" "No. It made me realize...that at the brink of despair, I couldn't lie about what my heart was telling me; I was in love with you father. And, I still am..."

"That sounds so romantic, Mom!" Wakaba said. "So, Wakaba..." Sakura continued, "Even if Dad isn't spending time with his family, he's always thinking about us. But, since he is Hokage now, his responsibility is to the whole village." "I understand." "Good, now that you've learned your lesson for the day, it's time to eat breakfast! You need to be at the stadium in less than two hours!"

* * *

_**[At The Hokage's Office]**_

Hokage Naruto was sitting in his chair reading some papers. A knock came at the door seconds later.

"Come in," he said, still reading. Shikamaru Nara entered the office and handed another piece of paper. "Here you go, Naruto," he said, "Another report of the _same_ situation." "This makes it the fourth report this month alone," Naruto said, "The other two reports, that came from the Village of Sand and Lighting, all say the same thing. But this doesn't add up: An intruder comes from out of nowhere and takes resources from that village, but no one was hurt..."

"They also say that..." Shikamaru began, "...It's a_ different _person everytime." "They are pretty clever," Naruto replied, "Whatever group is doing this... It's seems that they didn't want to arouse suspicion. I wonder if it was a bad idea when the other Kage asked to handle this mission..._covertly_." "Are you sure _**Sasuke**_ is up for this undercover assignment? I know he is your best friend and all, but he's not exactly trustworthy. The last time, he showed up here, was four years ago." "Sasuke knows what will happen, if he tried something stupid again. Besides, he gave me his whole trust when he left me his _**daughter**_ to watch over."

"Speaking of which," Shikamaru began, "Where is _**Sarada**_?" "She spent the night over at a friend's place. Which reminds me, I need to get over to the stadium to give the speech to start the _**Final 8**_ of the tournament." Naruto said, "Why don't you come along?" "I can't. I have to look over the reports just in case more like these come in. But _**Temari**_ and _**Shikadai**_ will be there; they tell me all about it. Just tell Wakaba I said _"Hi"_." "You got it!"

* * *

Two hours had passed as everyone filled the stadium waiting for the tournament to begin. In the waiting rooms, Wakaba was finishing her warm-up with her teacher. "Looks like you're ready!" her teacher said, "You've gotten a handle with mastering that _superstrength_ of your mother's, right?" "Thanks for coming to help me warm-up, _**Konohamaru-sensei**_!" "All right!" Konohamaru said, "Your warm-up is done. Now, go ahead and change into your outfit."

Wakaba wore a full-body jumpsuit and a white-and-blue jacket, which the length only came down to her half of her waist. Her blonde hair was tied into a ponytail and her Leaf Headband was tied to her left jacket sleeve. She clenched her fists togther afterwards.

_"Looks like somebody is ready!"_ a voice said. Wakaba and Konohamaru turned to see the Hokage, Naruto, walking up to them. "Daddy!" "Naruto, you're finally here!" "Damn right! I'm not planning to miss out on my daughter's chance to become a Chuunin!" Konohamaru chuckled as he left for the father and daughter to enjoy each other's company. "Wakaba, I'll see you out there," he said.

"Has Mom and Boruto made it yet?" Wakaba asked. "Well," Naruto said, "Mom is here, but Boruto is still out training. But, he said that he'll be here later. Just stay focused on your match, okay?" "I will. And, Dad? I promise to make you proud today." "Win or lose, it doesn't matter. Being a Ninja is more than winning battles; it's how you use your skills in a situation to stay alive." Then he kneeled down putting his hands of her shoulder. "One more thing: No matter what happens, I'll always be proud of you!"

Smiling, Wakaba hugged her father. "Thank you, Daddy!" she said. "Now," Naruto said, standing up, "Go out there and show them what an Uzumaki's power is made of!" "Right!"

Fifteen minutes later, the entire stadium was filled to capacity. Sakura, sitting in the middle rows, was joined by several of her friends. _"Looks like you want to see Wakaba win this thing!" _ "Don't kid yourself, _**Ino**_!" Sakura said, "I just want her to do the best that she can." _"I just hope that they don't go overboard with showing off!"_ Hinata said sitting with Kiba, "With my daughter there..." "You're worrying to much, Hinata!" Ino said, "The kids will be fine! Oh, look! They're starting it now!"

Everyone looked on as the Hokage stepped forward to give his speech before the tournament.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Hidden Leaf Village!" he spoke, "In a few minutes, we will start the _**Final 8**_ _**of the tournament**_ as eight of our Leaf Ninjas try to prove why they should be more than just Genin. During my generation, I was just a young boy with a big dream. My dream was to become Hokage; at times, I always thought that my dream was too much to achieve. But, if it wasn't for my friends and my family, I would have never have made my dream come alive! So, this is to all of our young Genin: No dream, big or small, is **never** too much to achieve!"

The entire stadium applauded the speech. "And," Naruto continued, "As the sun sets slowly on my generation, it will rise with our sons and daughters, nieces and nephews, and one day, our grandchildren. So, today, before this long day is over, we'll will decide a winner. But, I will decide who will be chosen as Chuunin. Now, with our eight finalists ready to battle..."

_**"LET THE GAMES BEGIN!**_"

The crowd went into an uproar as they awaited the first match. Out in the middle the battlefield, Rock Lee appeared to them as referee. "Will the first two combatants please enter onto the battlefield?" he said as his voice echoed.

Slapping her face to herself psyched, Wakaba gave a thumbs-up to Konohamaru. "I'm off, Sensei!" she said. "Just do you best, Wakaba!" Konohamaru said. Taking a deep breath, she walked out into the middle of the battlefield, where Lee was standing. Another girl came out and stood in the middle as well. The girl looked like a younger version of Hinata. "It looks like we'll be giving them the main event first!" Wakaba said, "Am I right, _**Himawari**_?"

"I never realized that the brackets would do something like this!" Kiba said. "Himawari and Wakaba?" Hinata said, "Already? But they're best friends!" "This is bad!" Ino said in a worried state, "This is _so_ bad! Sakura, do you know what this is?" Sakura turned her head as she narrowed her eyes at her best friend and said, "Bad?" "Well, it's not good!" "You're lucky _**Sai**_ and your_ son_ isn't here to see you like this!" Sakura continued, "This is just like what happened when you and I fought. It was going to come down to this; there was no way around it..."

"I won't lose to you, Wakaba!" Himawari said. "Same here!" Wakaba shouted. "The first match is: _**Himawari Izuzuka vs Wakaba Uzumaki**_!" Lee shouted, "Ready, BEGIN!"

Both girls backed away from each other as Wakaba got into a fighting stance and Himawari activated her Byakugan. "Here I come!" Himawari shouted running towards her. Before she landed a blow, Wakaba slammed her fist down on the ground, creating small crevices. This caused Himawari to back off. The female Uzumaki raced in to throw a punch, but hers and her opponent's gentle fist collided, pushing them back again.

"I see that you have been able to master your mother's strength!" she said. "Of course," Wakaba said, smiling, "I wouldn't be ready to face you if I didn't learn the basics. I want to be the kind of Ninja that only my family can be proud of!" "I feel the same way!"

While the battle was going on, Temari looked on with her son, Shikadai. "Look," she said, "One day, you're going to be just like them, Shikadai." "It's a drag," Shikadai said, "But, I think I can handle it..."

Sakura continued to look down at her daughter. _'I can see your smile from up here, Wakaba!'_ she thought. _'You have the exact same smile that your father gave me, all those years ago!' _Naruto looked down at Wakaba, as well. "You're going to be something great, Wakaba!" he said, "I just know it! Speaking of which, I thought that Boruto would be here by now..."

* * *

A young boy, who had the exact, same appearance as Naruto, appeared in front the stadium.

"I, finally, finished my training," he said, "Now, I can finally see how Wakaba is doing..." _"Still as late as ever, I see..."_ a person said, as he/she appeared behind him, _"Don't you ever show up on time, __**Boruto**__?"_

Naruto's son, Boruto, turned around and saw a girl with glasses. "I could say the same thing about you, _**Sarada**_!" he said, "What boneheaded excuse do you have this time?" "I was coming back from visiting _**Chou-Chou**_. If you keep this up, you'll never make Genin!" "We'll see about that! I plan on becoming a better Ninja than my father ever was! I'll repaint the Ninja World in my own image!"

"Hmph!" Sarada said, adjusting her glasses, "You just love to hear yourself talk! It's too bad that we're not old enough to get inside the arena to fight!" Boruto started smirking as clenched his fists. "Who says that we need to fight in there?!" Smirking as well, Sarada activated her Sharingan. "You're right!"

Ten seconds passed by them. In a blink of an eye, both of them rushed in, drawing back their fist before they collided...

* * *

_**The New Era of Leaf Shinobi is rising as they test their mettle: Friend vs. Friend, Rival against Rival, and Ninja vs Ninja! What is this new case that Naruto has Sasuke on? With his daughter, Wakaba, become the winner of the tournament? Or will she become a Chuunin? But, the most important question is: Who will become Hokage after Naruto's days are over?**_

_** All these questions will be answered...one day. But, for now, it is a DIFFERENT STORY...**_

**THE END**

* * *

_**Chapter EXTRA: Ending ~ White Light (Short Version)**_

_Without saying anything, become white_

_Let's show them we will survive while ever-changing_

_I've thrown away both the black and the darkness_

_Enough already, I'm tired of them_

_Please, one last chance_

_I wanna be white, white, now..._

_In the exposed, in an exposed voice_

_Keep repainting the world into an ideal one_

_Aim for the white, aim for white_

_It's the time for evolution_

_I wanna be the white, white light_

_There's no such thing as "right", there's no such thing as "wrong"_

_Keep repainting the world into an ideal one_

_Stain the white, stain the white_

_It will never be tainted_

_I wanna be the white, white light_

_(White Light by Superfly)_

_** A/N: Finally finished it! This will be the last fanfiction I do for a while. Maybe next time, I do one with Boruto and Sarada. Please Review! Until then, I'll see you later!**_

_**(Disclaimer: I don't own the song White Light by Superfly, or the lyrics {if they are translated right}.)**_


End file.
